Medium
by Talilea
Summary: Naruto has had the ability since he was a little child. He can see things that are to come. But when a simple handshake throws into a world of violence who will protect him? Yaoi. SasuNaru. Violence, gore, sexual themes, slight NONCON. Please R&R!
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: I know I know you're all thinking the same damn thing. Why the hell is Tal starting _another_ damn fic?! Well because the plot bunnies threatened my roommate with a long and drawn out death if I didn't write this fic! Those bunnies can be scary sometimes!! –cowers- But I have decided to take a page out of other Author's pages and decided to post a poll on my profile. I would like my readers to vote on which Naruto fic I write exclusively until completion. I can't seem to decide and trying to write all my fics at once is killing me. So please go and vote.

However to make it easier for some people you can also just review on the fic that you want to be completed first. I have three Naruto fics including this one. So far my personal favorite is the one you're about to read. It is my first fic where there is no prologue. I'm going to let the story explain everything as it goes on.

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile-

**Medium**

**Chapter One**

The cool autumn wind whipped through blonde tresses of the blue eyed teen as he flew down the street. Earphones covered his ears playing the recordings of his own work. The sounds of a violin wrapped around his mind as a grin played across his face. His high school blazer whipped in his created wind from its spot draped over his shoulder bag. His white shirt billowed slightly as he whipped around a corner and he barely avoided getting hit in the face with his own deep maroon tie as he continued down the street.

His black dress pants morphed to his legs as he pushed himself faster and faster across the level ground. In his hands he carried a boxed juice while the other held his dress shoes. Blue eyes twinkled in the morning sun as he bladed towards his high school. His blades were his pride and joy. His guardian, Iruka, didn't want the teen to have them because he was afraid that the golden haired teen would 'end up killing himself' and had denied the teen for years.

A full blown smile spread on his face as he remembered convincing his guardian five years ago to allow him to get them and he had become a pro over night. The blue eyed teen laughed softly to himself. Okay not over night but it didn't take him long if he didn't count the time that he crashed into a parked car and smashed up his knee pretty badly and had to have crutches for a month. He still remembered all the girls swooning over him and asking if he needed any help.

His red, orange, and white blades streaked across the pavement as he wove in and out of the morning pedestrian traffic that milled in front of the express bus stop. Some of the morning commuters waved at the teen as he flew towards school. The blonde teen spun around saluted them before spinning around once again and laughing as he scared an alley cat that had tried to cross his path.

Blue eyes narrowed as he stared towards the cross lights. A tall boy sat astride a deep red mountain bike. His hair was spiky, murky brown, and his eyes were deep earthy brown. He was dressed the same as the golden boy but the brown haired boy was actually wearing his deep midnight blazer though he left it open. Upon both cheeks of the teen were long maroon upside down triangle tattoos.

The golden teen slowed, easing his foot back to apply the brake, as he reached the other teen. He reached up and removed his earphones, letting him fall to hang around his neck. He smirked as he held his fist out to the teen. "Mornin' Kiba!"

Kiba grinned, revealing longer than normal canines, as he crashed his fist into the blue eyed teen's. "You're late this morning Naruto." Kiba's voice was deep for an eighteen year olds but Naruto chalked that up to living with more dogs than humans.

Naruto grinned, shrugged, and glided over to the walk light. He pushed the button more than was needed as he waited for the white illuminated 'walking man' to appear. "Tell that to Kyuubi. He tried to follow me again to school. I think one of these mornings he's actually going to do it."

Kiba barked out a laugh as he rested one of his feet on the pedal and the other on the sidewalk as he rocked forward and backward, "Yeah well that would take a lot of explaining. At least when Akamaru follows me to school it's okay because he is a dog but for you…" Kiba grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Blue eyes flicked to his best friend before looking once more ahead as the 'walking man' appeared and he ghosted out into the cross walk. "Yeah I know. Kyuubi is a fox. People would probably call animal services or something."

Kiba pedaled slowly across the street as he kept close to his friend, "Man it's not a probably it's a definitely. Foxes aren't exactly a domestic pet."

Naruto laughed as he flipped his arms back and crossed them behind his head. "Yeah but he's like my best friend and I would be pissed if someone took him away."

Kiba punched Naruto in the armpit causing Naruto to almost fall. "Ass! I thought I was your best friend."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he rubbed at his arm pit. "Not anymore! You just punched me in the pit!"

Kiba grinned as he started to pedal faster towards school. "Sorry man I didn't know you were delicate like a flower! Or do you bruise like a peach?"

Kiba laughed as he raced away from Naruto. "Fuck you Kiba! Just wait till I get to you!"

The sounds of cussing and cursing could be heard as the two teens battled down the sidewalk and towards the high school that loomed in the distance. Konoha Collegiate Senior High, KCSH, was a well respected school known for producing the world's newest leaders and every single Uchiha had graduated with high honors from the prestige school. Now, said family, rule over the business world with an almost iron fist.

/…/…/

The tall raven haired young man stood facing the large window of his corner office. Today was his first official day as Vice President. He had graduated high school two years ago but his father wanted him to travel to the family's other companies around the world before taking up the mantel of VP here in the home office in Konoha. It was a boring two years of talking with complete idiots.

Dark, deep onyx eyes narrowed as he stared at the people milling down below on the sidewalks of the skyscraper. No one of interested walked below himself. No one of interest walked within the building. The raven was of the belief that no one in the world would ever be of interest to him. No one set his blood on fire or made his heart pound within his chest.

A frown marred his handsome face as he thought about his 'loving' brother trying to find him someone that would excite him. He was told by his brother that it was unhealthy for a healthy able bodied young man not to get excited when seeing a beautiful woman or, at the very least, a beautiful man. The raven smirked. He thought women were all pointless except the few that, to him, actually had brains. He always knew that his interest was with the same sex but, though he had taken many men, they didn't do anything for him.

A low buzzing sounded from behind him and as he turned a voice sounded in the large spacious office. "Uchiha-san the President would like to see you in his office."

The raven smirked. _What can my dear brother want now?_ "Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Hai Uchiha-san." The voice died as Sasuke straightened his black tie on his way to his office door.

The floor was quiet as he exited his office. It was very early and the only one present this early was his own secretary. The young woman was fresh from college with a degree in office management. Though the raven never bothered to learn her name he was surprised at how quickly she seemed to shift from answering to his brother to answering to him. _Another female with a brain does exist in the world. At least she isn't throwing herself at me._

The young brunette smiled softly and bowed to the raven before getting back to work. The young man walked the length of the floor before stopping at the elevator. He knew this was going to be an interesting first meeting with his brother. The raven never knew what to make of his meetings with his brother and more often than not the meetings left him confused or pissed off. The latter being the most common outcome.

He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. The raven kept going over contracts and business meetings that his brother was most likely going to wish to talk about. They had an upcoming meeting with the President of an import company coming that very evening and the raven knew that the meetings were going to go well into the night.

The slight ding of the elevator stopped the raven's thoughts as the steel doors opened to the President's office. Sitting in a large leather winged chair was none other than his elder brother. "You wanted to see me Itachi?"

Itachi smirked as he motioned towards the chairs that faced his desk. The raven nodded as he made his way into the office. "I knew you would be here early Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke sat in one of the leather chairs, crossed his legs, as he rested his entwined fingers over his raised knee.

"Always the man of so few words. Did you like my present?" Amusement flashed briefly through Itachi's eyes as he stared down Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "He served his purpose."

"Hn." Itachi steepled his fingers below his chin while his elbows rested on the arms of his chair. "I called you here about tonight's meeting."

Sasuke nodded as he waited for his brother to continue. Silence stretched and Sasuke felt a tick beginning to twitch above his left eye. "And?" His voice was low and almost a growl. Itachi knew that his silence was annoying him. He did it on purpose.

"Have you heard of Blue Crystal?"

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together slightly, "The restaurant in downtown Konoha?"

Itachi smirked as he lazily nodded his head, "Very good Sasuke." Sasuke's eye twitched as his brother continued, "It seems that the President and his associates will be arriving late tonight and wish to have a 'meet and greet' at a restaurant before we continue with anymore contact between our companies."

Sasuke uncrossed and crossed his legs as he barely held back the roll of his eyes, "So they want to go to dinner? What a waste of time."

Itachi laughed softly, "Yes be that as it may we will play the gracious hosts and take them to the best restaurant in town. Dinner is at eight Sasuke." Itachi swung his chair around to look out the window of his office. "Don't be late."

/…/…/

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Kyah! Hi Naruto-kun!"

Naruto glided into the spacious courtyard of the school. The minute he entered he could hear girls and boys yelling out to him. He sighed softly as he continued on with Kiba on his left. Naruto would nod, wave, and smile at everyone calling him but he knew it was all for show. They didn't care about him they just cared about what he could do.

"Don't they piss you off man?!" Kiba growled at a second year that got too close to them. "You need to suck it up man and tell them to fuck off!"

Naruto huffed out a laugh, "You don't think I've tried? They all come after me anyways."

"Then you're probably not saying it right or loud enough." Kiba steered off towards the bike sheds with Naruto gliding leisurely beside him. "Or you could fudge it with them?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I couldn't do that. My readings, visions, insights, and premonitions are _always_ correct. I just wish I never started telling people. Then they would have all left me alone because I'm the orphaned kid of a no body."

Kiba slapped Naruto on the shoulder, "You're not a nobody man. You're Uzumaki Naruto psychic exstrodinare! The man with the visions! The man with all the girls drooling for him! The man wi—"

Naruto slapped Kiba's hand away as a grin spread across his face, "Alright alright I get it! Gees not so loud I don't think the people in Suna heard you."

"Listen Naruto seriously…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Kiba talking seriously? Is the world coming to an end?!"

Kiba climbed off his bike and steered it towards the metal racks as he reached for his lock. "Ha ha ha. Shut up! Look we're seniors this year Naruto. Don't do any readings or whatever the hell you call it. Just tell the swooning girls that they can figure out their love lives for themselves and tell the jocks to figure out their own practice routines or whatever the fuck they ask you."

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the rack beside Kiba as the dog trainer locked his ride to the rack. "Yeah I know but I can't seem to say no when someone asks me. Sometimes I don't even have a choice."

Kiba straightened out and brushed his spikes from his forehead. "Tell them you want to concentrate on our senior year. Iruka will be pissed if all you got out of this school was a diploma and not a high paying job."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto grinned as they turned towards the main entrance of the school. "Oh yeah Kiba about 'jobs'…"

"No fucking way man!" Kiba actually stopped so quickly that Naruto glided into him. "You promised man! You don't usually work on the weekdays!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Ero-Sannin practically begged me Kiba. Anyways it's the first day of school and its Friday. Not only that but today is only a part day and I don't work until seven. Plus Ero-Sannin said that I would be waiting on only one table tonight. Something about a business or a bus or…" Kiba sniggered at his best friend, "Shut up! It was fucking early and I wasn't really awake. As it was Iruka ended up taking over the call because I fell back asleep!"

Kiba howled with laughter, "Man you are the only person I know that could fall asleep with a phone to their ear!"

Naruto skated past his friend, "Well than I won't come over after school and help you with Akamaru. I did have a few hours to spare but now…" Naruto shrugged and grinned as his canine friend stuttered out behind him.

/…/…/

Sasuke sat at the white linen table beside his brother with Nara Shikamaru on his other side. The tall silent man was currently leaning back in his chair with a look of boredom on his face. But Sasuke knew better than judging the black haired man on his appearance. He was brilliant and calculating. He was the greatest find of Uchiha Corp. and Sasuke wouldn't trade the analyst for anyone.

Sasuke raised his water glass to his lips as he glanced around the private parlor. Blue Crystal was a five star restaurant owned and operated by Jiraiya. The famous author decided years ago to open a restaurant and since then it was the talk of Konoha. It was most notably none for its private parlors that businessmen, such as themselves, would come and conduct meetings. Not to mention that the food was outstanding.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and glanced over the silver and marble railing. Their parlor tonight was on the second floor. Across from them was another table but it was more than far enough away as to not let them be over heard. To his left was the staircase and above him were multiple crystal chandeliers that lit the room with soft white light.

Sounds of people walking up the staircase drew Sasuke's attention and he lowered his water glass to the table as three people crested the stairs. Leading the group was a shorter vibrant red head that Sasuke knew was the president of Kazekage Inc. Sabuka Gaara. Following behind him were his two siblings. Sabuka Kankuro and Sabuka Temari. All three were dressed in business attire and all looked on as being serious contenders in the business field.

Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru rose when their guests arrived. Sasuke nodded to each of them as pleasantries and names were exchanged. They took their seats after thanking the pink haired hostess for showing them to their seats.

"This has to be a first," Kankuro began as he grinned at the three across from him, "Both Uchiha's present at a meeting. We feel..honored."

Sasuke's lips thinned as Itachi smiled softly at Kankuro, "Yes well Sasuke and I are usually not in the same city. But he had returned to run the home office with me. We are all pleased that you could meet with us."

Temari smiled as she flicked her bangs out of her face, "I'll very glad that you could get reservations at Blue Crystal on such short notice."

Itachi raised his water glass to his lips, "Might I ask why it was that you wished to have dinner here? It is the best restaurant in Konoha but I was unaware that its prestige was known beyond the borders of Konoha."

Sasuke looked down at his water. _Where the hell is the waiter?! I will not sit through his damn 'meeting' with only water to drink!_ Temari's voice broke through his thoughts as the woman laughed softly.

"Word travels fast about the amazing food and service of this place. But the most intriguing thing about this restaurant is the rumor of one waiter." Temari held up her hand and raised a finger to prove her point.

Kankuro shook his head, "And I told you sister that it is just a rumor."

Sasuke's eye brow rose slightly, "And what rumor would that be?"

Temari smiled, "They say that there is a young man that works here that can guess what food and drink you would like and you don't even tell him. He just looks into your eyes and he knows. Every single person is always guessed right. I was hoping that I could see this blonde bombshell in action."

Sasuke made to open his mouth to reply to her stupidity but the sound of soft, deep, almost musical laughter stopped him. Onyx eyes flicked towards the stairs and it took all of his Uchiha training not to gawk at the young man that stood atop the stairs. He was dressed in black dress pants that were covered over with a knee length white apron tied around his waist. His upper body was clothed in a sapphire blue silk dress shirt. The sapphire of the shirt made the boy's sapphire eyes almost glow in their intensity. His golden locks stood up in all directions on his head and haloed his face giving his angled face a more ethereal appearance.

He was carrying a large tray ladened with six different drinks. In his other hand he carried a folded stand that he would use to hold the tray while he served his guests. Sasuke licked his lips as the boy made his way towards them. He set up his stand before setting the tray upon it. He turned back and smiled softly at Temari and Sasuke almost growled out as the pale blonde blushed at the attention.

"I don't know about 'blonde bombshell' but I have never been wrong in a choice I have made for a customer." The man bowed to Temari before turning to the rest of the table, "My name is Naruto and I will be your server for this evening. If there is anything that you need of me please feel free to ask." Naruto bowed to everyone at the table before walking over to the drinks.

He grasped them and slowly started to hand them out. The boy's words were lost to Sasuke as he drank in every part of the boy. From his lithe tantalizing bronze neck, to the narrow of his waist, and, when the boy bent over slightly to hand Kankuro his drink, the curve of the blonde's ass.

"Sir?"

Sasuke blinked a few times are the smell of fresh fields washed over him. He turned and looked into the crystal clear blue eyes of his server. "Hn."

The young man smiled as he placed a drink before him, "Bloody Mary," Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's ear and when the boy's hot breath wavered across his ear Sasuke couldn't help closing his eyes, "The first one is a double. I thought you might like something a little stronger for your meeting."

It wasn't until he heard Temari's voice again that he opened his eyes, "So…Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "It is true then?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "Sorry, is what true?"

Temari leaned on her elbows, pushing her breasts more together, as she batted her eyelashes at Naruto. Sasuke nearly jumped across the table but his brother's foot hitting him in the shin stopped him. "That you can look into my eyes and choose my food for me. I see that you guessed correctly with my drink."

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It is true. I have been able to do it since I was a little kid. If you wish milady," he bowed and smiled softly, "I can choose your meal for you. I can bring menus for everyone else."

Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward as well. "I believe that we all wish to see this 'ability' of yours." Sasuke's smirk grew as, for the briefest of moments, anger flashed through the blue of the blonde's eyes. _He has spirit._

Naruto returned the smirk as he crossed his arm over his chest and bowed to Sasuke. "I will return with your appetizers and then I will show you," Naruto winked quickly, "my 'ability'."

/…/…/

Naruto leaned against the server waiting station inside the large kitchen. He was currently ignoring Chouji's rants about how Naruto never stuck to the menu items and thus gave him more work. Naruto was going to point out again that Chouji was hired as _his_ cook because Naruto never stuck to the menu and that Chouji finished at his culinary school as the top graduate. But he held his tongue and nodded along with Chouji's blabbering.

Naruto sighed softly as he thought about the raven haired young man. There was something about him that caused Naruto's heart to beat a little faster. His deep onyx eyes drew him in and if he wasn't careful he could 'accidently' read the young man and that always caused problems. A person's thoughts were their own.

"Oi Naruto! I said order up!"

Naruto jumped slightly, "Sorry Chouji. I was thinking."

Chouji grinned as he wiped his hands on his apron, "That's a first." Chouji laughed as Naruto glared at the larger man before a smirk appeared on his face.

Chouji blanched slightly as Naruto loaded up his tray. "If it's a first than I guess my 'thoughts' on you and a certain blonde haired young woman wouldn't exist and therefore I shouldn't tell you." Chouji's jaw dropped as Naruto laughed his way out of the kitchen and into the busy throng on the main floor.

The blonde weaved his way through the tables smiling and nodding to the patrons as he made his way towards the stairs. He spotted a familiar pink head and grinned at the girl who in turn blushed and gave him a little wave. Naruto smiled to himself as he ascended the stairs. As he near the top he could hear the soft deep voices of his table.

Their conversation continued as Naruto placed his tray on the stand and started to unload. Without interrupting the conversation he gently placed the starters in front of each member of his table. The red head didn't like salad and Naruto got the feeling that he would rather drowned in soup before he would actually eat it. So the red head received thinly sliced garlic toast with sprinkles of goat cheese. The red head looked at his food before nodding to Naruto.

Next stop was the blonde woman. She was like all women he had come across. She didn't want to appear like she could eat a lot nor did she want to look like she was dieting. She received a small Caesar salad with no croutons but parmesan cheese. Another nod and a wink before he continued on. Every person nodded to his choices as they continued on with their conversation. Naruto made it a habit of not listening to the conversations as they were none of his business and he didn't feel like getting any strange 'visions' from something one of them would say.

As Naruto approached the raven he noticed that the young man wasn't participating in the conversation but was watching him like a hawk. Naruto swallowed as he placed the man's food before him. The raven looked away from him to his food and Naruto couldn't help the smile that graced his face at the widened eye look of the raven. Naruto guessed correctly at the feeling he had been getting from the raven. Placed before the raven was a tomato salad dusted lightly with wine vinaigrette with small chunks of blue cheese.

When the raven continued to stare at his food as he picked up his fork Naruto smiled and backed away. He returned to his tray and waited for a break in the conversation and was rewarded when the tables occupants all started to get engrossed with their starters. Naruto slowly came forward and bowed to the table.

"Pardon my intrusion on your meal but if you like I can take your orders now."

Temari was the first to pull away from her meal and look at the blonde, "You can start with me." She smiled and placed her fork gently on the side of her plate. Naruto nodded as he turned to her. "What do I do?"

Naruto smiled as he knelt down in front of her. "Think of the food you would desire. Picture it in your mind as clear as you can."

Temari blushed at the blonde, "Anything I want? That's a loaded statement. What if you don't have what I want?"

Naruto gently raised her chin to look him right in the eye. "That is not a problem. A restaurant is here to serve you. What would you desire milady?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly as a seafood dish flashed through his mind's eyes. He nodded before pivoting around and turning towards the red head. The man turned green eyes his way. "Sir?" The red haired nodded as the image of a Korean hot pot flashed through his mind. "Really?" Green eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

Naruto rose as he made his way towards the black ponytailed man and the slightly larger dark haired man. Naruto didn't even need to look at the ponytailed man to know what he wanted. The man didn't like things that were troublesome or that required actually work to eat. An array of finger meat cakes flashed in his mind while the other man seemed to fancy steak on the rare side with steamed vegetables and sautéed mushrooms. Naruto nodded to both men before rising again and walking towards the two ravens.

Naruto knelt down between the men and looked into the older man's eyes first. Two images kept flicking back and forth within his mind. The first was chicken burley and the other was lobster tail in a bed of buttered herb and spice steamed rice. "Sir both are wonderful choices and I could bring you both if you liked." The man's eyes widened slightly before the lobster won out. "Excellent choice sir." The older man smirked and nodded.

Naruto took a quick breath as he pivoted and turned his eyes to look into the dark eyes on the man that caused his heart to beat a little faster. The minute their eyes met Naruto saw…nothing. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Sir what would you like to eat?" The raven blinked and Naruto found that he had to grip the table to keep his balance.

'**A soft pink tongue trailed along a tan neck as the blonde's head fell to the side. A deep moan escaped the blonde as the lips and teeth soon joined the tongue on its torture of the sensitive flesh. Lips sucked, pulled flesh into the warm mouth as teeth bit and nipped at the flesh.**'

Naruto looked away as he fought the blush that threatened to warm his cheeks. _Okay that was…well…_ Naruto took a deep breath before he once again turned to look into the onyx eyes of the man before him.

'**Moans, cries, barely audible pleas escaped the swollen lips of the blonde as the raven's tongue dipped and swirled around his navel as he continue to taste the flesh of his toned stomach. Tan fingers laced into midnight locks as the button of his pants was undone. Pale fingers pulled the zipper down slowly as onyx eyes looked into sapphire eyes with a smirk on his face. The blonde's eyes snap shut as those fingers dipped below the waist of his boxers and trailed burning tracks across his abdomen and over the sharp valleys of his hips bones.**'

Naruto gasped as he shook his head and this time he couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks. He knew that the table had been watching him and he could feel the smirk on the raven's face. "Sir…" He cleared his throat as his voice, even to him, sounded a little too hoarse as if he _had_ really been moaning. "Sir please picture what you would like to eat."

"I was."

Naruto's head snapped up as he looked into the lust filled eyes of the raven. _That bastard! He's doing this on purpose!_ Naruto opened his mouth to tell the raven that he would bring him a menu when the older raven behind him spoke up first.

"Sasuke pick your meal so that we can all eat."

_Thank you sir! You tell the bastard!_ The raven smirked before looking once more into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto was almost afraid of what vision he would see again but this time all he saw was a larger version of the tomato salad that he had already eaten but with grilled chicken and more blue cheese. Naruto sighed in relief as he nodded and quickly stood up.

"I will return soon with your orders." Without a look at the raven Naruto quickly collected his tray and left the businessmen and woman to their meeting.

/…/…/

Naruto leaned against the hostess table as he waited for his table to come and pay. They had finished their meal and drinks and Naruto had given them their bill. It was a long night and he was looking forward to getting home and taking Kyuubi for a walk; after all he did have to wait till nightfall to walk his pet. People would notice a fox in the light but at night he was mostly mistaken for a smaller dog with a long tail.

"How was your night Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head to the soft voice and smiled. "It was…interesting Sakura-chan. What about you?"

Sakura smiled softly as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Her sapphire dress showed off her curves but not in a slutty way like Ero-Sannin originally hoped it would. Sakura and Ino had both put their feet down when they were shown the dress _he_ picked out. "It was good. And what do you mean interesting?" She grinned as she crossed her arms over her stomach, "It couldn't have been as bad as serving Oroch—"

Naruto quickly slapped his hand over the pinkette's mouth. "We will never say his name again." Naruto gave an involuntary shutter. The visions from the raven were mild compared to the snake bastard's idea of what he desired to eat. "I have the right to refuse service to anyone and I refuse him whole heartedly!"

Sakura reached up and removed his hand as she laughed, "Okay I get it. He's a little creepy."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "A little?! Try a lot! Plus I think he has the longest tongue ever!"

It was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

Naruto blanched as he turned away, "You don't want to know…"

"Is this were I take care of the bill?"

Naruto jumped slightly at the deep voice as Sakura smiled and nodded at the man, "Yes of course sir. May I have your bill?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at the tall raven. "Was everything to your liking sir?"

The raven nodded slightly, "All my guests said you made the perfect choice. My compliments to your chief. They seem well rounded in the arts of cuisine."

Naruto nodded, "I will be sure to pass the message along."

The tall raven nodded, finished paying his tab before holding out his hand to Naruto. Naruto blinked owlishly at the man. Never before had he had a customer wished to shake his hand. The raven smirked, "Usually one shakes an offered hand."

Naruto blushed slightly before taking the offered hand. Suddenly his eyes widened as images flashed through his head. He bit his lip as the man pulled away and started towards the door. Naruto's hand flew to his head and all sound left as image after image flooded his mind. He was vaguely aware of Sakura coming to him and grasping his shoulders.

'**The limo turned onto a dirt road while the occupants in the car tried to get the doors to open. The driver refused to lower the divider and he wouldn't allow them to get out. The older raven spoke something to the younger as the limo started to slow. The sound of the limo running over the dirt echoed loudly before the limo once again merged onto pavement and continued on towards a house in the distance.'**

'**A strange man held a black gun to the younger raven's head as he yelled to the older raven. The younger raven clawed at the hand that closed around his throat. The older raven's eyes narrowed as he spoke unhearable words at the man holding the gun.**'

'**Blood spurted in the wake of the gunshot. Onyx eyes that were once glimmering dimmed as the bullet ripped through his skull. The older raven yelled in rage as he leapt towards the man who had killed his brother. The gunman laughed as let the dead raven fall to the ground and he raised his gun to point at the heart of the raging man.**'

Naruto screamed out and he pushed away from Sakura. His heart was racing as he tried to focus the images in his head. _Oh my god! Oh my god! They are going to die tonight! The raven is going…_ Naruto covered his mouth as he fought with the nausea that threatened to fly from his mouth.

"Naruto?! Naruto what's wrong?!"

Naruto turned slowly to Sakura, "I need the keys to your car Sakura-chan."

Teal eyes blinked at Naruto in confusion, "What?"

"NOW!"

/…/…/

Author's Note: So here it is!! Chapter one of Medium. Please do not mistake this story for having anything to do with the TV show Medium. I've never seen it. I got the idea from watching Paranormal State. I love Chip Coffey and he's a medium in the show. ^_^

Please review and let me know if this is the story you want me to continue!! Lots of love!! Hugs all around!! Tal =^_^=


	2. Chapter II

Author's Note: Two quick things. First and foremost OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful alerts, reviews, favs, and Community welcomes!!! –huggles for you!!!- Second is that I am an idiot and created my poll but didn't but it on my profile. I think that that is my smartest move of week! –shakes her head-

Here are some hey's to my reviewers!!

**Sutzina Zion****:** All hail Pervy Sasuke!!

**SpiffyCaptainJ****:** KYAH!!! Paranormal State kicks ass!! I love it!! Emi and I welcome you to our circle!! Though Emi is a total chicken when it comes to ghosts we both watch it almost religiously!!

**shadow: **I'm glad that my story has helped, in whatever little way it did, in allowing you to branch out and read something different. Thankies for the review =^_^=

**xXkawaii-chanXx**: -grabs her WWII helmet- DUCK AND COVER SHE MIGHT EXPLODE!! Hehehe jk thanks for the review =^_^=

**blugirlami21**: thank you for the wonderful comment!! –blushes- Sorry about the confusion and thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'm going to give you a little spoiler. When Naruto gets his visions they are more like feelings with images. He doesn't get names of the people he is seeing nor words that are said. I will try very hard to make these scenes a lot easier to tell who is in them. Hugs!

**Thank you one and all for taking the time to read my story!! Special thanks to ****Sutzina Zion****, ****SpiffyCaptainJ****, ****Stormraven****, ****Sprig****, ****redfoxmoon****, shadow, ****SasuXNaruto-Club****, ****xXkawaii-chanXx****, ****left-alone****, ****Hispanic Tenshi****, DixieDiamond, ****LamerxThexChickenwuss****, ****blugirlami21****!!!! Thank you!!**

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile-

**Medium**

**Chapter Two**

Bars of lights washed across the floor of the limo as they drove past the illuminated streetlamps on their way to their home. Sasuke leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the tinted window as he let his eyes unfocus. It had been one of the strangest evenings of his life and it was taking his mind a little longer than he would have liked to figure out what that all meant. He was never one to believe in the supernatural of the world. Of course one always hears about ghosts, spirits, mediums, psychics, and the what not but one has a tendency to not believe it. However that theory was thrown out the window for Sasuke tonight.

Not only was a person with strange abilities mentioned at their table but the strange person actually served them. They proofed that they did have strange abilities and Sasuke found that he was immensely attracted to his person. Those brilliant sapphire eyes with their powerful displays of emotion. His soft yet deep laughter that he let out only a few times but each time all the members of the table stopped to gaze upon him. And his body… Sasuke smirked as he shifted in his seat. _Finally someone who excites me. This restaurant looks like a very good place to make a regular stop for dinner._

"I take by your silence that you too are thinking about this boy with the ability to read minds."

Sasuke rolled his head away from the window to look upon his brother. Itachi was sitting crossed legged with a drink in his hand as he stared at the tinted raised divider of the limo. "Hn."

Itachi smirked, "So tell me little brother what was the first thing you thought of when he asked you what you wanted to eat? I could tell that it was on the tip of Temari's tongue to ask."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a half cocked grin as he shrugged his shoulder slightly, "Does it really matter. I never did get it." _At least not yet._

Itachi huffed out a laugh as he shook his head, "Can it be finally true that my little brother has found someone who gets his blood pumping?"

Sasuke shook his head as he rolled it away from Itachi to once again looked out the window. As his onyx eyes gazed out the window he noticed that the streetlamps were few and far between and the downtown buildings were getting smaller and further apart. _Where the hell are we? We live in downtown…_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he reached up and pushed the button to remove the divider. The sounds of grating gears rang throughout the back of the limo but the divider stayed up. "What the hell! Oi driver!"

Itachi placed his drink down, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother before continuing to try and get the divider to lower, "We aren't heading home. Are you taking me somewhere else tonight, _brother,_ that you thought would be interesting or is this just the long way home?"

Itachi's one eyebrow rose as he turned towards his window. "Where are we…"

Sasuke growled out as he pushed out his seat and shimmied over to the divider, "That's what I would like to know." Sasuke reached the glass and banged against it with his fist. "Oi! Where the hell are you taking us?!"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as the locks to the near doors snapped down. Itachi reached over and tried to pull the lock up but they wouldn't budge. "What is the meaning of this." Sasuke swallowed at the malice in his brother's voice. Itachi was the only person that Sasuke knew that didn't need to raise his voice to sound angry and menacing at the same time.

/…/…/

Naruto panted slightly as he took off into the parking lot. A single key on a strawberry keychain swinging from his hand. _I've never seen any vision like that before! Usually it's an image of a place with death or life. Nothing that showed two people that I had just met._ Naruto stopped in the middle of the parking lot and stared around. _Where the hell did she park?_

Naruto grasped the key tightly in his hand as he took a few deep breaths. His eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on the key. The key was not a living thing but sometimes Naruto found that if he focused hard enough the essence of the person left on the object could give him a feeling. Naruto grinned, eyes opening, as the image of the silver convertible flashed in his mind. _That girl sure likes to change cars. Money can be spent on more important things…_

Naruto shook his head as he pivoted around and ran towards the only silver car in the parking lot. Sakura's words echoed in his head as he jumped into the car without even opening the door. Sakura had warned Naruto that if he so much as scratched her 'baby' the largest piece of him that Iruka would find would be the size and shape of a toothpick. He did not want _that_ vision to come true.

With a roar of life the car purred. _Okay I just need to find them. _Naruto gripped the steering wheel as he closed his eyes. One of his visions was already gone meaning that it had come and past already. _At least it wasn't the one of Sasuke getting shoot in the head and dying._ He evened out his breathing as he focused on the house that loomed in the background. _I think I've seen that house before…but what is surrounding them…it's all blurry…_

'**Trees with reaching, grabbing branches swayed over the drive that lead up the hill. Sinister eyes of the creatures within the woods watched from mottled, dying shrubbery. Leaves danced across the old pavement drive that wound towards the ancient house on the top of the hill. Crows cawed a warning as the large rusted gates appeared to those who had been looking for it.**'

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he once again fought off the nausea that threatened to leave his stomach. This was the first time as well that he had been able to pick something within a vision and focus so much on it that he could see things that weren't apart of the original premonition. _And to think that I just met these two men and now I'm off to make sure that one of them doesn't get a hole in the head._

Naruto dropped the car into gear as he peeled out of the parking lot. He would need to make sure that he found them. He had to find them. If that vision came true…Naruto bit his lip. No he would not think of those kinds of things. He needed to stay focused on the vision at hand. _Hang on I'm coming._

Naruto knew that the old Namikaze House was at least a good ten minutes, with no traffic and green lights, away from the restaurant and he was behind. All he could hope for a very good time lapse between the images that he had seen. If not… Naruto gritted his teeth as he knuckles turned white from his grip on the steering wheel. _Stop thinking that idiot! Just get to the bloody house!_

/…/…/

Sasuke glanced around the area that they had finally come to a stop at. It was almost pitch black outside the limo and the tinted windows weren't helping with his ability to see where they were. All he knew was that they had been taken somewhere off road and then onto an old road before pulling to a stop on the edge of an ancient looking forest. Sasuke couldn't remember ever coming to his part of Konoha and by the way Itachi's eyes were flicking around the area either had his brother.

Sasuke blinked rapidly as the over head light flicked on as the driver's door was opened. The limo rocked slightly as the driver slammed the door. The light stayed on for a few moments before dimming and finally going out. _What the fuck is going on._

"Don't leave my side little brother."

"Hn."

Sasuke started slightly as he door was suddenly ripped open and a hand shot towards him. He tried to slide out of the way but the large hand grasped his upper arm and forcibly pulled his from the car. Itachi reached out and tried to help him but their fingers just brushed against each other before Sasuke found himself staggering to remain standing as he was ripped from his seat.

Sasuke yelled out as an arm wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into the body of the driver. He grit his teeth as something cold, hard was pushed against his temple. Sasuke's eyes flicked up and widened as he noticed that it was the barrel of a cool black gun that rested at his temple. _Fuck! What the hell?!_

"Get out of the car Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke grunted as he was forced to move along with the driver as he they moved out of the way for Itachi to get out of the car. Itachi climbed out of the car and when his eyes washed over his brother they widened slightly as he took in the gun at his temple and the arm wrapped around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this."

Sasuke smirked slightly despite the current situation as his brother's voice still held all his normal superiority and command. It wasn't a question. It was order. And Sasuke knew that if he wasn't currently the 'hostage' in this situation that the driver would be asking for his mommy right about now.

"Walk towards the house Uchiha."

Itachi's eyebrow rose slightly before he nodded and started off around the limo and headed in the direction of the house. Sasuke coughed as the arm tightened and he was forced to walk forward. The cold of the gun was causing his eye to twitch, that or the annoyance he felt at being manhandled by this person.

As they walked Sasuke took in his surroundings. Once they got free they were going to need to make a quick getaway. The rusting iron gates hung slightly off their hinges in the distance while the stone and brick fence was almost none existent. The gnarled and knolled trees twisted and curved towards the heavens as if they were in a constant state of torture while the bushes and shrugs looked as if someone had poured acid over them to watch them melt.

The house was still some ways in the distance as they continued to walk in silence. Sasuke was the only one making noise but that had more to do with the fact that he was almost being choked every time he took a step and the fucker behind him didn't seem to care that he forcing Sasuke to gasp for air.

"Stop right there Uchiha."

Sasuke stumbled as he stopped as well but the gun wielding lunatic didn't mean him and pushed them both forward once more. Itachi watched as they passed at a safe distance before turning around and facing him. Sasuke gasped as the man quickly switched from his arm wrapping around Sasuke's throat to his large hand gripping his pale neck tightly.

"What do you want." Itachi glared at the man as Sasuke panted for air and reached his hand towards the hand that deprived him of the oxygen that his body was screaming for. "If this was about money there are better ways to go about it."

The driver laughed as he tightened his hold causing one of Sasuke's eyes to close as he clawed at the hand that held him. _Fuck! I can't…breath!_ "You think that this is about money?! Uchiha's and their fucking money."

Itachi made to step forward but the driver butted the gun again and again against Sasuke's temple. Sasuke knew that there was going to be a bruise there before the night was over. "What is it then." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw tiny white lights dancing in his vision. _Air! I need fucking air!_ Sasuke's blunt nails ripped at the flesh as the man tightened his hold. Sasuke's mouth shot open as his eyes bulged slightly.

_No air! No air! You fucking idiot you have a gun! Why in God's name would you strangle someone when you have a gun!_ "I want all the Uchiha dead and my boss wants to start with the two of you."

Itachi stepped forward as he eyes watched his little brother. Sasuke's efforts at getting free were starting to lose strength and Itachi could see that Sasuke's lips were starting to change to a slight blue. "Why." Itachi growled as Sasuke's eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

"Why?! My boss doesn't share his reason with dead people. Say good-bye to your brother Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke's hand fell limply to his side as the world became a wash of white. He was vaguely aware of the man talking and the fact that his grip wasn't lessening as the click of a gun rang strangely in his ears. _Fucking great…killed but some no one…after I found my blonde…_

Sasuke gasped and coughed as the man's hand was roughly pulled from his neck. He keeled over and started to fall towards the ground. The sounds of yelling rang behind him as he the ground rushed up to meet him. A large scream of pain erupted throughout the area as Sasuke felt strong arms grasp onto him. "Sasuke?"

"It…" Sasuke coughed and gagged as he gripped his brother's arm that was wrapped around his chest. "Ita..chi…" Sasuke jumped slightly as the loud crack of a gunshot rang out.

"Breath." Sasuke nodded but couldn't find the strength to call his brother an idiot at the stupid comment. _No I think I'll hold my breath because that was so much fucking fun before._

"Time to go! Time to go now!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his head whipped up and looked at the frantic face of the server that had guessed his meal right. Standing before him, breathing hard, was Naruto from Blue Crystal.

/…/…/

Naruto knelt in the trees as he worried at his worry lip. The vision had already changed once since he had arrived. In his first vision Sasuke wasn't being strangled and now…Naruto shook his head as he watched the three men in the small clearing. The gun was still pressed against Sasuke's temple and older raven was trying to inch closer to the man holding his brother.

From his vintage point he had a clear shot of them. The long haired raven was facing his brother and the gunman and none of them had the slightest idea that he was there. The only problem was the other people up in the run down house. He knew that every which way he looked at the vision the damn gun went off and that alerted the men in the house.

Sasuke gagged as the man's laughter rang through the clearing. _Now!_ Naruto reached down and gripped the large ragged rock tighter in his hand. When he arrived he grabbed the rock on an impulse but now he knew why he had done so. Naruto shot forth from the underbrush and b-lined it straight towards the gunman. He only had a few seconds to swing in.

"Why?! My boss doesn't share his reason with dead people. Say good-bye to your brother Uchiha Itachi!"

Naruto stopped right at the man's right foot in a crouched position. He watched as Sasuke went limp. The man wasn't expecting the raven to suddenly become dead weight and as such he removed both his hand and the gun from Sasuke for the briefest of moments. Naruto gritted his teeth as he shot upwards as Sasuke fell forward. Swinging his arm up he caught the man in the underside of the chin with the rock. The man yelled out as his balance was thrown off.

The gun arm rocked out as blue eyes followed the deadly weapon. Last thing he wanted was to be the way when the damn thing went off. Images of this moment blended together in his mind as he pivoted around, sweeping his leg out, and catching the man in the back of the knees. He yelled out again as he flew backwards. Naruto dropped his rock and ducked as the gun went off as the man crashed into the ground on his back.

Sasuke's coughing and gasping drew Naruto's attention for a moment and he sighed when he saw the older raven helping his brother to get his breathing under control. Naruto whipped around again as he sensed the man getting his bearings once again. Naruto leapt to his feet as he skidded towards the man's head. _This is going to hurt._ He swung his leg back before propelling it forward to collide with the man's head. The gunman's head snapped to the side as his eyes rolled up into his head before they closed.

Naruto sensed the man's consciousness slip and knew that he wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Without a second glance at the man Naruto ran towards Sasuke and his brother. "Time to go! Time to now!"

Two pairs of onyx eyes locked onto him and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was swimming in a sea of disbelief that he was standing there. "No time to wonder why I'm here. The people in the house are coming. The gunshot alerted them to our presence. Sir can you carry Sasuke?"

The older raven switched his position with Sasuke so that he could flip his brother's arm over his shoulder and lift Sasuke to lean against him. "Itachi."

Naruto's eyebrows drew together slightly, "Huh?"

The older raven smirked slightly as he jostled Sasuke slightly in order to get a better grip on the younger one, "My name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto gapped slightly as a small smile spread across his face. "Nice to meet you… Now let's get the hell out of here."

Itachi nodded and that was all Naruto needed before he took off into the woods. They needed to hurry. The vision of the ravens' deaths still played in his head. They were different this time and the more he thought about it the more he was filled with horror. _What if these two are meant to die tonight and nothing I do can stop it?!_

Naruto shook his head as he led the two towards where he had parked Sakura's car. He didn't have a good feeling about driving up the lane towards the house and parking there. So he had decided to park on the outskirts of the forest and used his visions to navigate through the thick and ancient foliage. There were things in the forest. Things that called to his mind. He didn't like the forest but he did respect it. Maybe one day he would return and answer the calls of the things that lived here. But for right now he had more important things to worry about.

'**Four men trekked through the forest. One with a long thick blade that sliced through the foliage like it was butter. One with a gun with deep red hair. One with a sick grin on his face while he flipped small daggers around his hands. The last one looked on with calculating deep set eyes and a gun resting in the back part of his jeans. They entered the woods and walked through following the marks that the raven's feet were leaving in the dirt. They moved their mouths as they spread out and started into the forest.**'

Naruto grasped his head as he stumbled into a tree. _Fuck! Four men?! The first time it was three then two and now four! Not to mention the last time they didn't all have weapons!_ Naruto bit his lip as he stared ahead and tried to figure out the time difference in his vision. The only way he would know it had come into 'real time' was when he could no longer see the vision.

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke's complexion was back to the healthy pale that was normal for the youngest Uchiha and he wasn't relying on Itachi's support so much now. "Sasuke are you okay to walk or even run on your own now?"

Sasuke pulled his arm from around Itachi's shoulders. He staggered slightly but managed to get his footing. "Yeah."

_That's one good thing. Sasuke won't be leaving tracks anymore but we need to put more distance between us. It took me seven minutes to reach them on foot before. But now we will need to make the trip in less than eleven._ Naruto knelt down and motioned for Itachi and Sasuke to follow suit. "We need to get out of the woods. There are four men coming our way and they are going to be using the tracks left by Sasuke's feet to find us."

"How do…" Naruto held up his hand to silence Sasuke while he shook his head slightly.

"Let's just go with I know and trust me okay. I know we haven't known each other that long but I will get you both out of here alive but you must listen to me and not question me."

Itachi nodded slightly, "What do we do."

Naruto smiled softly at the older Uchiha. _Iruka please don't get mad. I promise I won't do it again!_ "I'm going to open my mind. It's the only way to make sure that I know where the men are at all times. I need you two to follow me and not speak. The more you speak the more my mind will focus on you and not the ones I'm tracking.'

'Stay with me and when I stop you two stop _right where you are_ and get as low to the ground as you can. If I leave you at all _stay where you are_ until I come back. And, if you can, concentrate on one thing and one thing only."

Sasuke growled out, "On what?!"

Naruto rubbed his temple, "A leaf or a rock or snowflake or anything like that. Make sure it's nothing alive or anything that lets emotions pass through your minds."

Itachi nodded, "When this is over I would have you tell me what the hell is going on."

Naruto grinned as he raised the sleeve on his left arm that covered over his watch. "I could say the same thing to you Itachi. But, yeah, we'll talk later." Naruto clicked his watch as he looked for the stopwatch function.

"What are you going now dobe?!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Well, teme, I'm setting my stop watch. I only have eleven minutes to pull this off." Without looking up Naruto held his hand up to Sasuke, "Later."

Naruto clicked the buttons a few more times as the flashing of the clock showed that eleven minutes had been set. _Ok Naruto you can do this. Sure it's not you and Kiba playing in the forest but your best time is eleven minutes and I think I'm going to need them all._

"Concentrate on your object now." Naruto stated as he turned the watch on and closed his eyes.

It was never a good idea to open one's mind. By doing so Naruto is allowing all things in the area to touch is mind and show him their thoughts. It changes how he sees things, feels things, touches things. But it gives him such a sense of heightened abilities that it changes the way the very world looks to him.

Naruto calmed his breathing as he opened the gates in his mind that Iruka had helped him create. These gates blocked out the thoughts of those around him. These gates stopped most of the visions from entering his mind. Crows, squirrels, bugs, the slow growth of the trees, the dying thoughts of the leaves, the images of the men, all these came to Naruto as he opened gate after gate.

The world misted over as streams of lighted entered the area. The trees vanished to only be replaced with streaming, flowing lines of lights. The shrubs and brushes blurred to grey mist and the energies from Sasuke and Itachi flowed, morphed until they were not but glowing orbs of vibrant violet masses of energy. Naruto opened the last gate and the four men's consciousnesses entered the forest. Their hatred, their bloodlust, their eagerness for power flowed from them as Naruto's eyes opened.

/…/…/

Sasuke almost gasped as Naruto's eyes opened. They were clouded over and if Sasuke didn't know any better he would say that the boy was blind. He watched as Naruto rolled off his knees and onto the balls of his feet. Without a word he swung around and started to run further into the woods and away from the house. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he and Itachi followed after the sprinting boy.

Sasuke was amazed at the boy's agility as he climbed over roots, ducked under branches, and ran with a grace like a creature that belonged to the forest. Sasuke started slightly as he heard the sounds of people yelling and cursing behind him. _They're coming already! Fuck!_

Naruto bobbed around a large tree as he slightly changed course. Sasuke followed as closely behind Naruto as he could and he could almost feel Itachi's feet hitting his heels as they ran on and on. The sounds of the ones following them continued to be a constant sound in the background as Naruto weaved through the woods.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the boy weaved again and seemed to almost be doubling back. _He's making it so that our tracks will confuse them._ Sasuke jerked to a stop as Naruto stopped suddenly and spun around. Sasuke started slightly as Itachi grasped his shoulder and pulled him down to the ground. Naruto continued to look over them as he head tilted to the side.

"Stay." Sasuke nodded slightly to the odd sound of Naruto's voice as the boy took off back the way they came.

"Itachi."

Itachi's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, "No talking little brother."

Sasuke growled as he ran a hand through his hair. Seconds rolled by and there was still no sign of Naruto. This did not sit well with Sasuke. The boy had come to help them and now it looked like he was going out of his way to make sure that they made it out alive but who was watching out for him? The sounds of a man yelling out in pain caused Sasuke's head to whip around. It was just a quick yell and Sasuke could tell that whatever had happen was painful but nothing else happened and the forest once again fell silent.

Suddenly Naruto rounded a corner as he sped towards them. There was a dirt streak across his cheek and in his hand he was carrying a long machete. Without a word to either of the Uchiha the blonde sped past and continued into the forest and in the original direction that he was leading them.

Itachi pulled Sasuke up and together they followed after the blonde boy as he nimbly wove in and out of the forests maze of branches and shrubs.

/…/…/

Flowing streams of dull greens marked the trees. Billowing mounds of grey mist marked the shrubs. The orbs of violet energy followed him at a slight distance as he continued towards the car. Small birds dotted the upper trees and their energy took flight as the group continued on.

Naruto had managed to catch one of the men as he got closer but the others were still looping and weaving through the woods. Snapshots of visions danced at the corners of his mind as the men that he was concentrating on would think of different things. The main thing was the fact that all these men knew these woods and all these men were taking orders from someone that wasn't present in the house.

Naruto leap over a floating stream of energy as he continued on. His head was starting to hurt and he knew that his time was wearing thin. Suddenly he stopped as the energy of one of the men entered his mind. He was close…

'**Dark, blood, pain danced before the red haired man as he stroked his gun. The gleam from the death machine danced in the man's eyes as he watched his prey try to escape the woods. He knew that they would come this way. He had seen the silver car. He knew that blood would run from the three men that tried to get free. He would have his fun and he would laugh at the death that he had caused.**'

Naruto came to a halt as his head whipped to his left. Dull blue eyes narrowed. The trees vanished, the shrubs vanished, all life vanished as he zoomed across the woods. Small animals lost his interest. The breath of the wind died in his mind's eye. He whipped through the woods as he concentrated on the source of the vision. Eyes widened as he found the source and his mind's eye narrowed in on the blood red orb of malice that sat crouched in the woods near the car.

Naruto slowly let the surrounding area flow back around the man. The green streams of energy of the trees. The dead life of a fallen tree crossed the orb's path as a small smile graced the blonde's face. This was the only option and he was not going to miss it. He shot forward as the rest of the forest, the energies of the Uchiha and the last two men's energy morphed and molded into the orbs of light.

Sasuke and Itachi were following at a good distance but they would need to head towards the car in order or the man to move more into the open. Naruto spun around as they neared the fallen tree. He pointed towards his left and watched as the orbs of violet energy bobbed and weaved towards the silver car. A slight vibration of his wrist told Naruto he had a minute left. He could already feel the pain building in his head and he ignored the warm liquid that ran across his lip.

Naruto leapt onto the fallen tree as the red orb fluxed with bloodlust and rose from its hiding place. Sasuke and Itachi had entered the line of sight of the predator. Naruto whipped the blade out as he ran the length of the fallen tree. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the pain in his head almost knocked his sight out. He knew he didn't have time left but he had one last thing to do before the world closed to him.

The man's laughter rang loudly in his ears as the red haired man leapt to his feet and pointed his gun at Sasuke and Itachi. To Naruto this all appeared as two violet orbs stopping and one red orb flowing higher in a sea of flowing green energy. Naruto reached the peak of the fallen tree just as the sound of the cocking of a gun rang in the night. Naruto gritted his teeth as he whipped his blade arm back as swung it towards the gun wielder.

The blade flashed in the waning moonlight as it sliced through the air. A sickening, gurgling pop was heard as the yells of pain rang throughout the woods. Naruto leapt from the fallen tree as the vision of the red head vanished from his mind. Naruto motioned to Sasuke and Itachi to keep going and he followed after them.

/…/…/

Sasuke was the first to break through the trees. His eyes widened as he came to focus on the pavement of a four lane road and parked slightly down and to his left was a silver convertible car. The image of the red haired man still set shivers down his spine. Never would he have quessed that someone would have gotten so far ahead of them but the most amazing thing was that Naruto not only stabbed him through with the machete that he had acquired but the man was most likely going to live. The blade pierced through his right shoulder and the momentum of the blade shot the red head back and pinned him to the tree that rested at his back.

Itachi cleared the woods a few seconds later and nodded at Sasuke slightly before heading down to the car. Sasuke looked back towards the woods and wanted to wait for Naruto to come as well but the blonde had motioned them on and after everything that Sasuke had seen tonight he had no other real choice but to follow the boy's commands. Naruto's orders had managed to keep them alive so far.

Sasuke jogged down to the silver car just as a rustling in the trees sounded. Sasuke turned around and smirked as he saw Naruto stumbled out of the foliage and head towards the car. Sasuke's eyebrows drew together slightly as he noticed that Naruto was no longer moving gracefully and that the boy was gripping his head.

"Go get him Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to Itachi without looking at him as he ran towards Naruto. "Naruto…?"

When Naruto looked up Sasuke felt his face loose all colour. Blood was running out of his right nostril and his once beautiful tan skin was chalk white. His eyes were no longer glazed over but the shimmer was gone and in its place were the clouds of pain. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke leapt forward as Naruto suddenly pitched. "Naruto?!"

"The…car…now…"

Sasuke nodded as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders while his other arm looped under his knees as he scooped the boy into the air. Pulling Naruto close to himself he turned and ran towards the car. Sasuke shook his head at the moment of concern that flashed across Itachi's face. "I have no idea." Itachi swiveled around in the driver's seat to help Sasuke get Naruto into the back and strapped into a seat belt. Sasuke slid across the back of the car as he looped his legs into the seat beside Naruto.

"Sasuke keys." Itachi stated as he turned around and strapped himself in.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who's eyes had closed and his breathing was coming and going in quickened pants. "Naruto where are the keys?"

Naruto shifted his hip up as he reached into his pocket. After a few tries the blonde managed to remove a single key on a strawberry keychain. Sasuke smirked slightly at Naruto's choice of keychain before handing it to his brother who started the car and peeled away from the forest.

Sasuke leaned over and brushed Naruto's sweaty bangs from his face as the cool night breeze washed over the boy's heated skin. "Naruto…you okay?"

Naruto tilted his head to Sasuke as a small smile graced his face. Sasuke looked around the car and grinned as he spotted a box of Kleenex half shoved under the front passenger seat. He grasped a few before turning to Naruto and gently wiping the blood from his nose. A frown marred the youngest Uchiha's face as he noticed that the blood wasn't stopping. "Why are you bleeding?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly, "Too long. I can only do it for eleven minutes. Only eleven…" Naruto's eyes flickered closed again as the boy shifted closer to Sasuke.

"What can you only do for eleven minutes? That weird thing that you did in forest. That was what you were talking about before as well. What was that?"

Naruto turned his head more into Sasuke and the raven took the hint as he shifted closer, allowing the blonde to nestle into his shoulder. Naruto was quiet for sometime as they continued down the road. Sasuke noticed Itachi's eyes in the rearview mirror but just shrugged. He had no idea. "Naruto."

"Opening…the gates…hurts my…head…"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he wiped at the blood that came from his nose. "Opening the gates?"

Sasuke started as Naruto suddenly sat up and whipped around to stare down the road in the direction that they had just come from. Sasuke turned as well but saw nothing. "Naruto calm down there is nothing there…"

"Fuck…" Naruto gave his head a shake as he leaned closer to Itachi. "Faster…drive faster…"

Sasuke reached forward and grasped the blonde, pulling him back against him. _He's so warm. I like him in my arms._ "It's going to be fine Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "They are coming after…us…who did…you two…piss off?"

Sasuke made to open his mouth but the sounds of distant engines echoed through the trees. Sasuke cursed as he whipped his head around to see headlights illuminating the trees at the last bend. _What the fuck is up with these people?! Why the hell do they want us dead?!_ Sasuke pulled Naruto to him as Itachi sped up. Naruto was in no condition to help this time. They would need to get away without knowing where they were going.

/…/…/

Author's Note: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews!! The poll is now on my profile. Please vote if you like!! I can tell you all now that if I get 13 reviews again for this story I'm thinking of foregoing the poll and just concentrating on this fic =^_^= With that said I hope you all enjoyed!! Loads of Love and Hugs!! Tal


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note: HOLY HARLEM NO JUTSU BATMAN!! Thankies all again for the wonderful reviews!! I am truly humbled by the appreciation that you are all showing me for my work on this fic!! Plus this fic is winning in the poll so I will continue to update at a steady pace ^_^ The poll will close **SATURDAY MARCH 21, 2009 AT MIDNIGHT!** Once the poll is closed I will only update on the fic that wins until it is finished. Then I will work on my other stories until they are finished.

I have replied to everyone who reviewed that I could through PM and the not but there are a few of you who aren't registered so I will say my little shtick here for you =^_^=

**THANX**: I'm glad that a lot of people are liking the ideas! Thank you for your review and I will continue to update as fast as I can ^_^

**Yayforlemonscentedstories**: thankies for the review and major blushes on my part!! Sorry to say this but I love writing cliffies ^_~ I'm all about the pervy Sasuke and I have never really seen Naruto as the type to **not** be able to take of himself but at the same time I can't see him a the seme. Thanks again!! And thanks for the vote on the poll ^_^

**Shadow**: I'm sorry that you're an impatient person, so am I, but there is going to be a lot of twists and turns. Get ready for one hell of a ride ^_~

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, COMMUNITY WELCOMES, AND AUTHOR ALERTS!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!**

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile-

**Medium**

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke growled out in frustration as the wind whipped his long bangs about his head. The sounds of the car or cars following them bounced off the trees that surrounded them. They were still far enough ahead that they had yet to see how many of them were following them but that didn't stop the fact that Naruto kept muttering about Itachi driving faster. The only problem with that was the fact that both Sasuke and Itachi had no idea where they were. They could be heading back towards Konoha or they could be on the highway towards Suna. Either way it wasn't a good idea to be speeding off to some other unknown location.

"Itachi there is going to be an exit coming up on the right. Get on it."

Sasuke blinked himself from his thoughts as the voice of Naruto called out over the wind. Sasuke pulled the blonde boy closer to himself as Itachi nodded that he had heard the command. Sasuke smirked slightly. It was probably driving Itachi crazy that he wasn't in control. Sasuke wasn't _as_ controlling as Itachi and he knew how annoyed he was so he could only image how pissed Itachi was at the situation.

"Now Itachi!"

Sasuke grunted as Itachi swerved the car into the soft right corner. There had been no signs pointing out this exit. "Naruto where are we going?!" Sasuke had to shout to be heard over the wind.

Naruto shifted in Sasuke's arm so he could look more at the Uchiha. "This is the back roads into Konoha. We will come out near the industrial district if we stay on this road."

Sasuke nodded as he stared down at Naruto's azure eyes. The look of pain was still swimming within his eyes and Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he reached up and gently ran his thumb over the soft cheek of the blonde boy. The tan flesh was warm and smooth but over the light marks on his cheeks he felt that the flesh was raised slightly as if the marks were scars.

"Wh-what are you doing?" A pale pink tongue flicked out and licked the plump rose lips of the boy in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he licked his own lips. He had never been this attracted to anyone before. There had been men in his life before but they were just a means to an end. An end of sexual frustrations. But with Naruto. Sasuke growled softly as his grazing thumb was joined by the rest of his fingers before they traveled into the soft, silky smooth golden tresses of the enigma that he held.

"S-Sasuke?" Bright blue eyes blinked slowly as long pale fingers gently rubbed his scalp. "That feels nice."

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down to rest his forehead within the warm strains of Naruto's soft hair. He wanted to keep the boy. He wanted to have him in his arms. But the problem that raced through Sasuke's mind was the fact that he was starting to believe that he was just lusting after the blonde and for some reason that thought didn't sit that well in his stomach.

Sasuke started slightly as Naruto pulled away and glanced over his shoulder and towards the area behind them. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he shook his head. "They knew about this exit. Itachi you need to drive faster!"

"If I drive any faster I will end up going off the road. I've never driven down here before."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto to see what his brother was talking about. Though the two Uchiha's never really drove themselves that didn't mean that they didn't know how. Their parent's had made sure their two sons were the best at everything they did and that included driving. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly. The road was narrow with few lights illuminating the path ahead of them. Not to mention that the leaves from the trees were scattered across the road. Even a novice driver knew that leaves on the road meant that the driving conditions were like driving in the rain.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto pulled away from him, leaving Sasuke with a feeling of extreme emptiness, as he reached for his seat belt. "What the hell are you doing Naruto?!"

"I'm going to help Itachi. I've been on these roads a million times with Kiba. I know them better than anyone." Naruto stated as he scooted forward on his seat until he was pressed up against the back of Itachi's chair.

"And how are you going to help from the back seat dobe?"

Naruto's head whipped around to stare at Sasuke. The raven smirked as a fire burned in the cerulean eyes of the server. _Now that's more like it! Such passion! _Sasuke couldn't help but lick his lips again as the blonde's eyes narrowed. "Stop calling me dobe teme! And I'm going help Itachi just like I helped you get out of the woods."

Sasuke's lips thinned as he grasped the back of the boy's sapphire silk shirt. He pulled hard and ignored the yell of surprise that escaped Naruto's lips as the blonde fell against the soft leather of the back seat. "No you're not. You said that you couldn't do whatever the hell it was that you did for more than eleven minutes and now you're going to try it again. I don't fucking think so. You're brain might come out your nose this time."

Naruto glared up at Sasuke as Itachi swerved the car. Naruto flipped forward from the car's momentum and landed sprawled across Sasuke's lap. Sasuke barely held in his groan at the sight of Naruto draped across his legs with his curved ass sticking up. _Fuck there is no God! Why why would this happen when I can't take advantage of it!_ Naruto huffed out in annoyance as he tried to push himself off of Sasuke's lap.

"You know teme you could help me you know."

_Now that is something I can do._ Sasuke reached out and grasped onto Naruto's narrow waist as the boy used Sasuke's grip to help steady himself to once again sit on his side of the car. Sasuke shifted around so that Naruto could sit sideways on the seat and so that Sasuke didn't have to remove his hands from Naruto's waist.

"Uhm…Sasuke I'm okay now you can let go."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's waist slightly, earning a groan from the blonde, before slowly running his hands around Naruto's waist and then leisurely pulling them back. "Hn."

Naruto swallowed visibly before he once again made to move towards the back of Itachi's chair. Sasuke shook his head. _This dobe is slow or something. Didn't I just tell him no._ Sasuke made to reach towards the boy but he caught the look that his brother sent him through the rearview mirror and pulled his hand back.

"What do you plan to do to help Naruto?" Itachi's voice was slightly louder than normal as Naruto gripped the head rest of the driver's seat and leaned closer to Itachi's ear.

"I can pass images of the road to your mind and you can use those images to drive through to the industrial area. The people following us are still too far back for me to get a vision from them. But I know that they still wish to kill you and Sasuke."

Itachi nodded as he continued on through the dimly lit path before him, "And how is that done."

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto bit at his lower lip. "I need to enter your mind…"

Sasuke watched in the rearview mirror as one of Itachi's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, "And?"

"It may hurt a little." Sasuke groaned as Naruto continued to roll his lower lip between his teeth. _Does he even know how fucking hot that is! I just want to take his lip into my mouth and.._ Sasuke shook his head as he shifted on his seat. The last thing he needed now was a hard on to add to their already growing list of problems.

"Do it."

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly as he watched Naruto nod and lean more into the back of the chair. His eyes widened even more as Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi, the best he could with the older Uchiha's arms raised to hold the steering wheel. Naruto pushed his head forward until he was right beside Itachi's head as he closed his eyes.

/…/…/

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Itachi's temple. He could feel the lust and jealousy rolling off of Sasuke but he pushed those feelings to the back of his mind. He didn't have the strength to deal with that right now plus it wasn't the first time that he had felt those feelings rolling off of someone and directed at him.

Naruto sighed softly, "Itachi."

The older Uchiha nodded slightly as he slowed the car down to cruise through a long left curve. "Yes."

"I don't have the strength to show you images of the road. Instead I am going to pass onto you my feelings of when I have driven this road. It will come across to your mind something close to instincts. Go with the feelings that enter your mind and you will be able to drive us quickly through the pass."

Itachi nodded again to Naruto as he sped up once they cleared the curve. "You said this may hurt. What kind of pain should I be expecting?"

"As long as you willingly let my feelings enter your mind there should only be a slight pressure in your head. It will feel like someone is pushing on your head. At least that's what Kiba said it feels like."

"Do it."

Naruto nodded again as he adjusted himself to have a better hold on Itachi. He glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with the raven. "Sasuke I need you to sit behind me and hold me in place. I can't loss contact with Itachi."

Sasuke smirked as he unbelted himself and maneuvered himself so that his legs were on either side of Naruto's as he slid forward until he was molded to his back. Naruto fought the blush that washed his cheeks as more than one feeling of lust and want rolled from Sasuke as the man wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. _He is enjoying this far too much!_

Naruto turned back to Itachi and pressed his temple to the elder Uchiha. His eyes closed as he evened out his breathing as best he could. "Relax your mind to me Itachi. Picture the road in front of you and just let my feelings in."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled softly. _There is no way that these two are __**not**__ brothers with their choice word of reply._ Naruto pictured the road in his mind as he let his thoughts drift out. He felt the gentle steady pull and push of the older Uchiha's mind. The man had a steel trapped mind. _I wonder if he had any trainer to strengthen his mind?_ Naruto pushed towards Itachi's consciousness with gentle taps and knocks.

Itachi stiffened slightly in his chair. "Relax Itachi." Naruto was surprised when the man did as he was asked. Slowly he pushed towards Itachi's mind and felt the slight pull back. _There it is._ Naruto smiled as he pushed and allowed Itachi's mind to pull his towards the traps of his mind. Itachi's breath quickened slightly as Naruto continued to allow their thoughts to push and pull against each other.

"This feels…"

"…weird." Naruto's smile widened as he finished Itachi's sentence. "Picture the road Itachi. I will show you the way to save your brother."

"Yes."

Naruto shifted his head slightly as his mind was completely pulled towards Itachi's feelings of protecting his brother. _Such passion to protect his family. I would never have guessed that just by looking at the guy._

'**The soft light of the morning sun washed over the asphalt sending dancing, glimmering dots of white across the road. The wind gently blew the dried leaves across the driving area as the silver car flew down the way. Curves, corners, and shoulders of the road opened to the car as it hugged the pavement. Turn after turn opened to the car as it flew through the scenery with a calm serene presence.**'

Itachi's hands relaxed on the steering wheel as his foot depressed the gas pedal. Naruto sighed as he felt the image leave him. He had never thought that Itachi's mind would have called forth an actually vision from his mind but now that it had it was playing over and over across the bridge between their two minds.

"That's it Itachi. We'll be off this road in no time now."

/…/…/

Long white fingers gently ran across the yellow parchment of the book that lay open on the desk. Deep sinister eyes stared with the greatest of passion at the images before him. The hand drawn blood of the sacrificed bodies excited the man as a long white finger looped around the decapitated head of an ancient and crude drawing of a woman. The bodies were all cut and piled within a seal drawn upon a surface.

The eyes flicked to the ancient and archaic writing that covered the other side of the page. It had taken years for the man to decipher the words of his ancestral clan and now that he had he was almost ready to begin. The power of the demons of the shadows and death would soon come to him. Soon they would answer his every call, his every whim.

Sharp teeth glared in the candle light as the man smirked and flipped the page. Deep eyes glazed over with want, need, and lust as the image of the next page burned into his mind. He knew who he was going to choose. The drawing showed a being giving off its own ethereal light but the look of pain and sorrow on the drawings face excited the man. Wrapped around the being were chains and a mask covered over the beings eyes.

The same language danced across the page telling the tale of things to come. He would completely own this being. He would own, enslave, ensnare the being and with it the power of the gods would be his to command. He would not be stopped. No force on the Earth would be able to stop him.

_When one controls the Hells of the Human Heart they own the body. When one controls the dreams and future of the Human Heart they own the soul. When both are combined they create the Hellish Heaven of all the world's greatest desires and fears. One becomes a God._

For years he had read and reread the passage as he ran his fingers over the bound being of purity and innocence. The being that could see into the future. The being that could see into the hearts of all humans. The being would sacrifice themselves over and over again to make sure that the souls of the humans were forever safe from hatred, loathing, and death.

The smirk turned upwards as the man slowly closed the book. Upon the cover of the old leather bound book were eight serpents entwined in an endless twisting, entwining dance. Eight different gems lit the eyes of the serpents and glowed lifelike in the candle's flickering flame. The man's hand ran over the seal with a lover's touch as his eyes closed.

_Soon. Everything is set in motion. Soon. I will not have to wait to have what has been denied to my clan. Soon. The golden silk and sapphire gems will be for me and me alone. Soon._

/…/…/

Sasuke had his head buried so deeply in the soft and yet hard muscles of Naruto's back that he barely noticed that said boy's body started to slip away from the chair. The raven's head lifted up as Naruto groaned and fell away from Itachi. "Naruto?!"

"He can let go now Sasuke I know where we are and I know where we're going."

Sasuke nodded at Itachi's words as he pulled Naruto away from his brother and into his arms. Naruto's blue eyes were closed and his breathing was once again labored and the sweat that had finally vanished from Naruto's brow was back. _Fuck! I knew that he shouldn't have done that!_ "Naruto?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's sigh was carried away on the wind as he nuzzled into the side of Naruto's head. "Dobe…why?"

Naruto grumbled something out as he shifted to curl more into Sasuke's body. Silence fell between them as the trees started to thin and the streetlamps started to get closer and closer together. Sasuke pulled his eyes away from the blonde to take in his surroundings. The night sky was awash with twinkling, glittering stars but strange rising billowing white grey clouds rose to block out the serene lights of the velvet sky.

He turned his head as the strange sounds of metal on metal and gears grinding against each other rang over the whirl of the wind. The smells of sulphur, burning coal, and numerous other scents hit Sasuke's nose as he finally tore his eyes from the night sky.

"Konoha industrial compound…"

"Hai Sasuke. We should be…able to lose them…here."

Sasuke's head whipped to the sound of Naruto's voice and saw that the blue eyes were once again open, though only at half mass. Sasuke smirked as he wiped the golden bangs from Naruto's forehead. "Then we'll get home and this will be over."

Naruto's eyebrows drew together slightly as he stared up at the Uchiha, "We? Home?"

Sasuke's smirk widened slightly as he lowered his head to Naruto's ear, "You didn't think I would just let you go now did you." Sasuke pulled back to watch Naruto's face for the reaction to his words. Surprise, anger, hell even lust were things that Sasuke had expected to see but what he got surprised him instead.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke quickly, giving him an emotionless look, before sliding out from between Sasuke's legs and sliding over to Sasuke's side of the back side. Sasuke made to grab the blonde but the boy flipped himself up and over the front passenger seat. "You can stay back there."

Sasuke's eye twitched as Itachi's deep soft laughter came over the wind and smacked Sasuke in the face. His brother was getting his laughs at Sasuke's expense. _If that dobe thinks this is over he has another thing coming. I am an Uchiha and we always __**always**__ get what we want in the end._

/…/…/

"Naruto do you sense them?"

Naruto, who had been resting his head on his raised hand, turned away from watching the scenery fly past to look at Itachi. "I don't believe that they even entered the industrial distinct. You were driving at a more appropriate speed and I never felt them nor did we see their headlights."

"Where are you heading now?"

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Sasuke. The raven was pouting and was doing a piss poor job of hiding it. Naruto smiled softly at the scene before turning back to Itachi. "I need to go to Roseberry Street."

Itachi's eyes flicked to Naruto's for a moment before once again concentrating on the road. "Do you live on that street?"

Naruto shook his head as he twisted in his seat. He was tired. Well tired was something that he was about two hours ago. Now he was just in a state of numbness. His mind had long ago shut off but the pain and throbbing in his skull was threatening to knock him out. If he fell asleep now there was no telling when he would wake up again. Last time he felt this way he had been out for six days and when he awoke he was in the hospital with Iruka in full mother hen mood.

"No but Sakura-chan does."

A growl issued from the back seat and Naruto couldn't help but turn around and give Sasuke a raised eyebrow look. _What the hell is wrong with him?! I have known him for a night and, granted I was feeling his want for me, but growling at the name of a friend!_ "Did you just growl teme?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto's before turning away and watching the houses fly past as Itachi continued down the street. "Sasuke is jealous."

"Fuck you Itachi."

The statement from Itachi and the comment back from Sasuke happened so fast that Naruto couldn't help but laugh. _Those two must fight all the time. I wonder what's it like to have a sibling…_ Silence reigned supreme as they continued to drive. Naruto worried at his worry lip as they got closer to Sakura's house. He knew that the pinkette wouldn't have a problem letting them spend the night but he now had to convince the Uchiha brothers to stay.

"Uhm…Itachi? Sasuke?"

Naruto jumped slightly as he heard a twin "Hn" come from them. Naruto licked his lips as Itachi entered into 'Rolling Meadows'. They would be arriving at Sakura's in a little over ten minutes.

"What dobe?"

Naruto's eyes hardened as he swiveled around in his seat, well as well as he could with his seat belt on, to glare at Sasuke. "Stop calling me that. You didn't have a problem calling me Naruto earlier. Anyways I don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to go home tonight."

"And why is that Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Itachi, "Well I keep getting the feeling that it isn't safe for you two to go home. What if those guys are waiting at your house?"

Itachi's eyebrows drew together slightly, "True…"

"So, _dobe_, you're saying that you want us to stay at your house."

Naruto shook his head, "No I want you guys to stay at Sakura-chan's house. She won't mind and then in the morning she can drive you home."

Sasuke's voice sounded from the back as Itachi turned onto Roseberry Street, "And where are you going to stay?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'll head home. It's only about forty five minutes from Sakura-chan's house to mine. I've bladed it many times."

Itachi glanced at Naruto with a strange look that Naruto couldn't understand, "What house number am I looking for and what do you mean 'bladed'?"

"Her house number is 4682 Roseberry Street. It's at the end of the cul-de-sac. It's white with pale green trim. There is a cherry blossom tree in the front yard. And to answer your other question Itachi I am going to _roller blade _home."

"No."

Naruto jumped slightly at the venom that laced Sasuke's command. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, "Excuse me?! I don't recall you being my master! I will go home tonight before Iruka blows a fuse."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as onyx stared into blue eyes. "It's not safe."

Naruto made to open his mouth but Itachi beat him to it, "You're not going to win this argument Naruto." Naruto looked to Itachi and saw the set of the older man's jaw before crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance. _Iruka is going to kill me!_

/…/…/

The crescent moon waned in the night sky as tiny lights of stars blinked around the lord of the night sky. Eight large wooden pillars created a circle around an entrechat seal burned into the grass of the knoll that housed the pillars. The black, charred seal was blocked mostly from sight by the shivering, quivering bodies of twelve men and women.

A tall man with deep set eyes walked towards the area followed by a younger man who was sporting a serious and quiet expression. As the duo approached the area the tall man couldn't help but smile at the people that huddled together. Though these people were strangers the fear that they felt caused them to seek comfort from one another.

The moon's light fell upon five men standing around the area just outside the circle of wooden pillars. Each man was completely naked and their bodies were decorated with archaic symbols at key points on their bodies. Their eyes were closed and each man held a long curved blade in their hands. The tall man licked his lips as he stared at the scene before him. He would not be deigned this time. He would have all the things that he had ever dreamed of and more.

The younger man stopped and examined the five with a critical eye. "All seems to be in order. Whenever you wish we shall begin Master."

The tall man threw his head back as his eyes closed. The image of the bound being wrapped around his mind as he pictured the day that that being would stand within the seal and become his. The day that he ran his hands all over that perfect body. The day that his tongue tasted every inch. The day that he forced himself within the being and claimed him over and over as the seal made them one. Master and servant. Master and bound. Master and salve.

"Bath the Earth in the blood of the innocent and let the moon bear witness to the birth of my great power's awakening!"

The five men threw their heads back, spread their arms, and started speaking in a tongue that was no longer of the earth. A language that was of the condemned. A language that was never meant to be created in the first place. The innocent men and women within the seal started to whimper and whine as tears ran down the faces of women and men alike.

The tall man smiled at the moon as the five men started to pound their feet into the ground. The steady thump of their feet and the call of their voices sent shivers down the man's spine. He lowered his head and started towards the pillars and the seal.

He raised his hands and he entered the circle. His long billowing black cloak fanned behind him as he made his way to the center of the seal. The men and women moved away from the man entering the circle but they were still too afraid to leave the seal as they were afraid what the men with the blades would do.

Deep eyes opened as the man reached towards the clasp that closed his cloak. With a flick of his wrist the clasp released the fold of the dark material. A shrug of his shoulders caused the billowing fabric to fall to the ground and pool around his pale legs. The moon's light washed over the tall man and his sickly white skin gleamed in the light of the moon turning his flesh to silver blue hue. The sounds of the thumping and chanting caused his heart to pound within his chest. _Soon._

/…/…/

Sasuke leaned against the kitchen table with his arms crossed over his chest. Itachi was currently on the phone talking to…well Sasuke didn't have a clue who his brother had called. He was just thankful that they finally had a phone. He still couldn't believe that either of them had had their cell phones on them when this whole night began. Sasuke didn't grab his because he thought Itachi would have his and Itachi had done the same. _So much for Uchiha being geniuses. _

Onyx eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto and the pink haired girl talking in the living room. He could see them clearly from where he was leaning but he didn't want to seem rude to their 'hostess' by eavesdropping on the conversation but the he really wanted to know how the pinkette was making Naruto quiver and beg the way he was. _That could come in handy later._

Itachi ended the call as he entered the dining room and clicked the phone off. He placed it on the oak table behind Sasuke before turning to watch the turn of events with his younger brother. "Well."

Sasuke shrugged slightly, "Hn."

Naruto's face suddenly broke into a smile as he hugged the pink haired girl. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the girl hugged him back. _Don't fucking touch him you pink haired bitch! He is mine to touch!_ "Sasuke stop growling. Sakura-san is letting us stay here."

"Whatever." Sasuke's voice came out as a growl as Sakura entered the kitchen and smiled softly at them. Naruto took off down the hall before Sasuke even blinked as the pinkette cleared her throat slightly.

"So I only have one spare room. It has two beds in it as my twin nieces come over and spend time here all the time. You both can sleep there. The beds are doubles so you should be able to fit. I'm sorry that's all I have Uchiha-san."

Sakura blushed as Itachi waved off her concerns and thanked her for allowing them to stay. Sasuke didn't even look in her direction as he waited for Naruto to come back. _If that dobe snuck off to go home I'll personally hunt him down and tie him down so he can't leave!_

"Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes flicked to his brother's as he noticed that the two of them were leaving the dining area and heading towards the stairs. "You coming?"

"I'll wait for Naruto."

Sakura brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she stared at Sasuke, "Naruto is going to sleep on the couch. He doesn't need to come upstairs."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and he was about to tell Sakura what he thought of that comment but Itachi cut him off telling her that it was okay and that he would leave the door open to the room so that Sasuke could find it on his own. Sakura nodded slowly as she led Itachi up the stairs.

Sasuke, never being a patient man, turned and walked towards the hall that the dobe had entered. As he drew closer he could hear the blonde's soft voice talking. He tilted around the corner and saw the back of Naruto facing him and he was cradling something to his ear.

"…I have some here at Sakura-chan's Iruka so I should be fine."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly as he tried to get closer to hear more of the one-side conversation.

"Sakura-chan said that she would check on me in four hours and make sure that I wake up." There was a slight pause as Naruto sighed. "I know I promised Iruka but I didn't have a choice. It was either open the gates or watch as Sasuke and Itachi were killed. I will never not do something if I can help it."

Sasuke edged his way down the hall as silently as he could. He still didn't understand the whole 'opening the gates' but by the sounds of it it was something that Naruto should have never done. _Is it that bad to open his mind? And what did he mean by having that pink headed air head wake him in four hours? That would make it only five am…_

"I will be home by eight." Naruto's head nodded as he switched the phone to his other ear. "Yeah I took two pills just before I called you." Naruto laughed softly, "Stop worrying you mother hen I will wake up this time."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he continued to walk towards Naruto. _Wake up __**this**__ time?! Did he not wake before?! But he is awake now so it couldn't have been that bad…could it._

"Yeah yeah I love you too. Say good-night to Kyuubi for me." Naruto's body relaxed as a soft sigh escaped him and the blonde smiled, "Thanks and I know. Good-night papa." Naruto hung up the phone and turned around. "Sasuke?!"

"Come on dobe time for bed." Sasuke's hand shot out and grasped Naruto's wrist.

"What…hey! Let go! I can get to the couch on my own teme!"

Sasuke could feel Naruto trying to pull free as he passed the couch and headed towards the stairs that wound to the second floor. "Who said anything about sleeping on the couch?" Sasuke smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "You're sleeping with me." Sasuke's smirk grew as Naruto's face exploded in a cute soft blush as the blonde's mouth opened and closed.

"Sl-sleep with you?!"

/…/…/

Author's Note: Thank you all again and again and again for reviewing!! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting for this story AND it's winning in the poll. Remember the poll closes this Saturday at midnight. I will hopefully update this story once more before the deadline. Remember reviews make me write faster!!

Lots of hugs and pocky for everyone!! Tal =^_^=


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note: I had been watching the polls for the majority of the day and now I can say….The winner is…. ~drum roll~ **Medium**!!!!! YAY!! I was so hoping this one would win!! Mostly because I have planned the next seven chapters already and I really wanted to write it. This story is really taking over my life and my imagination!

Emi: Uhm.. hey everyone usually I would never write something here but I gave Tal her birthday present today and she is currently running around the house screaming….I'm getting a little worried. It is probably also the reason why she is updating so late. I ordered her present on her birthday and it finally arrived. She is most likely sorry that she hasn't updating earlier…I'm not too sure…she is watching her marathon of Paranormal State. OH! I am not a chicken!

Author's Note continued: I promised Emi I would let her little 'writing' stay at the beginning. For my part I wasn't screaming and running around…I was just making sure my lungs worked and while I was at I decided to do a little cardio. And! Emi is a chicken. She screamed four different times in the show!

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, COMMUNITY WELCOMES, AND AUTHOR ALERTS!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!**

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile-

**Medium**

**Chapter Four**

Waning moonlight filtered through the silver wisps of the shattering clouds. The stars luster gleamed in the horror of the scene below them. Deep breathing followed in the wake of the blood-curding screams that once filled the area. Heat vapors rose from the ground as a cold wind whipped around the pillars of the burned seal. Pools of blackest liquid covered the once green grass as the twelve innocent lives lay within their own body's wastes and pieces.

The tall dark haired man stared at the heavens with unseeing glazed over eyes. His naked body glistened it's palest blue hue as he stood in the middle of the nightmare of the five men. The men were currently standing once again around the circle though this time they were covered in the splattering of blood that their ritualistic dance of blades had caused. The moon had moved since the beginning but the dark haired man still stood still as a statue.

A feral grin spread across the man's face as he ran his hands over his flesh. The warm, running blood of the innocent coated his body making the trails that his hands made stand out against the light of the moon. _Soon._ His eyes widened to the moon as his lips parted and strings of ancient animalistic words fell forth.

The five men raised their blades in mocking to the Gods that bared witness and did nothing to stop the murder of the people within the seal. Strange howls, growls came from the men as the dark haired man continued to speak to the moon. His words were lost to the winds as the growls of the murderers mixed, blended with the master that they served.

The dark haired man ran his hands faster up and down his body as the image of the beautiful, innocent blonde came to his mind's eye. Sapphires stared at him as his voice grew in volume, grew in strength. _Soon the beauty of the Heaven's will be at my command and no force on this world will ever get in my way. No one and nothing will stand before me that I will not own completely. Soon._

/…/…/

Naruto stumbled as he was pulled up the stairs. The pills that he had taken earlier were already taking effort. He knew that he would have most likely fallen asleep on the stairs if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke had his wrist in a vice like grip. All he could seem to do at the moment was think about what the Uchiha had said to him as he was pulled towards the upstairs bedroom. Sasuke had stated that Naruto was going to sleep with him.

"Sasuke?"

"…"

Naruto tried to glare at the back of the raven's head as they continued on their trek but the medicines were fast acting and it was becoming increasingly hard to focus. He wanted to know what the other had meant and if what Naruto thought was what Sasuke thought as well. _He will have another thing coming if he thinks that I will have sex with him. We just met for heaven's sake. I will not do anything like that._

"S-Sasuke? You need…need to stop." _Damn it! Come on brain just hold out a little longer._

"You're not sleeping on the couch. You will be with me where it is safer."

Naruto faltered on the last stair and collided with the broad, strong back of the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped as he glanced over his shoulder. Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to pull from Sasuke. He knew that the raven was saying something because he could see the man's mouth moving but his brain was entering the wonderful land of the ignorant. Naruto smiled softly as he fell forward and pressed into Sasuke's back. _He smells good. I could stay here and not have a care…well I could if…he didn't do…anything._ Naruto's smile slipped from his face as his sapphire eyes fluttered closed and he knew no more.

/…/…/

Sasuke stumbled forward as Naruto's weight pressed against his back and the boy stopped moving. Well he stopped moving but gravity had other plans for the blonde as said boy slipped down his back and would have fallen down the stairs if Sasuke hadn't whipped around and pulled Naruto to him. _Okay that was more than a little weird. I didn't take Naruto for being a 'fall asleep standing' kind of guy._

Sasuke shifted as he hefted Naruto up and into his arms for a better hold. Once the boy was securely in his arms he turned and continued on his way down the hall. The hall was short with only three doors; two of which were closed and the last one on the left was left open. Sasuke shifted Naruto once again as he entered the room.

"What took you so long Sasu—"Itachi had finally turned at hearing his little brother enter the room. "Is he okay?" Itachi stopped unbuttoning his shirt as he saw the current state of the server.

"He just fell asleep. I didn't think that he was that tired." Sasuke pushed past Itachi as he made towards the other bed in the room.

The room was a lot smaller than anything that the Uchiha had see before but when one lives in a mansion all the rooms of a standard house appear small. There were two beds within the room and Itachi had walked once more over to the one closest to the window. Sasuke shifted Naruto as he moved the blankets on the bed before lying the blonde down. Naruto didn't even make a sound as he was placed within the bed and Sasuke couldn't help but stare down at the boy.

Over the past eight or so hours Sasuke had come to realize a few things about the boy. One was that Naruto was in a category all his own. There was no way that Sasuke would be able to look at the blonde without thinking about sapphire eyes and the strange things that seemed to slip forth from his mouth. The second was that the blonde caused Sasuke to have a brain malfunction. There was just something about the waiter that called to Sasuke.

He wanted the boy and he wanted to take Naruto right then and there but with Itachi in the room and the fact that Naruto was unconscious put a damper on his plans. Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly as he reached down and gently carded his hand through the silken tresses of golden hair. They were warm, smooth, and had a soft feel unlike anything that Sasuke had felt.

"What is it about you…"

Sasuke shook himself from his musing as he heard a slight cough come from the other side of the room. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to look at his older brother. Itachi was standing, staring right at him, with his belt in one hand and his shirt, neatly folded, in the other. Onyx met onyx as Itachi smirked. _Fucking Itachi! He knows nothing!_ Itachi just shook his head slightly at his little brother as he walked over to the night table and placed his clothing upon it.

"Sakura-san said that she didn't have any night wear for us to change in to. She said that Naruto's clothes would most likely be too small for us but if we wanted to, in the morning, she would bring us some robes so she could wash our clothes."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned away from Itachi as he loosened his tie. A frown marred his face as Itachi's words washed through his tired mind. _Sakura has Naruto's clothes here…are they together then?_ Sasuke growled under his breath as he pulled his shirt from his pants and set to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. His fingers flew down his shirt as he once again looked down at the sleeping dobe.

_He must be a heavy sleeper. His eyes aren't even moving behind his lids._ Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he let the silk shirt fall from his torso. Pale flesh shimmered in the wane moonlight that filtered through the window as Sasuke unbuckled his belt letting it slid from the loops slowly as he continued to stare down at the blonde.

"Have you seen Nar—"

Sasuke jumped slightly, cursing himself for being so absorbed in looking at the dobe that he didn't hear the girl, as Sakura entered the room. Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush grow and manifest rapidly upon the girl's cheeks as she stared into the room. Sasuke and Itachi had still yet to climb into bed and they were both in forms of undress.

"Can we help you Sakura-san?"

Sakura snapped her jaw shut so quickly that even Sasuke heard he teeth clank together. _That sounded like it hurt._ Sasuke's smirk grew as Sakura gave the perfect impersonation of a fish out of water. Her mouth was opening and closing so rapidly that Sasuke was starting to think that she wasn't even breathing.

"Sakura-san?"

Sasuke watched as Sakura gave herself a shake and smiled slightly, which Sasuke knew was completely out of nervousness. "Yeah…I mean yes. Have either of you seen Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded as he raised his arm and pointed down at the dobe that was sleeping soundly in his bed. Sakura sighed, shook her head, as she entered into the room and walked over to Naruto. She knelt down beside the bed as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. It took all of Sasuke's will power not to hit her hand away.

"I told you to sleep on the couch you baka."

If Sasuke wasn't standing right beside them when Sakura spoke she wouldn't have heard the girl. _What the hell does it matter where Naruto sleeps?!_ Sakura turned and looked at the other two occupants of the room. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry that Naruto has disturbed you both. When he spends the night he usually sleeps in this room. I asked him to sleep on the couch to make it easier but I guess he wasn't listening."

Itachi nodded slightly out of politeness but Sasuke knew that his brother was thinking along the same lines as he was. "Why does it matter Sakura-san? He can sleep there. There is more than enough room for the both of us in the bed." Sasuke cringed slightly at his own voice. _If this girl wasn't letting us stay I wouldn't have even bothered talking to her._

"My brother is right Sakura-san. After everything that has happened tonight I think it would be best that we all stick together. Naruto is tired and he was asleep when Sasuke brought him into the room."

Sakura nodded softly as she turned back to Naruto and the hand that was on his cheek flowed up his face before gently running through his longer golden hair. Sasuke felt his eye twitch as he watched the girl being so familiar with the dobe. "That's not the problem Itachi-san. Naruto…he's…well he's special."

Itachi huffed out a soft chuckle, "We are well aware of this fact Sakura-san."

Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly as Sakura shook her head slightly. "I know that you know he can read thoughts as he was your waiter this evening at the restaurant but he is special in other ways…"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to sit on or disturb the sleeping blonde. "We know."

Sakura's head whipped to Sasuke at his soft declaration. "You…do…?"

Itachi walked over to the two as he nodded. "He saved us a few times tonight."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the two Uchiha slightly as her lips thinned, "It was because of you two."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly, "Excuse me."

Sakura huffed a long breath out her nose as she closed her eyes and Sasuke had the sinking suspension that she was counting to ten in her head. "The gates. He opened the gates to help the two of you."

Itachi's eyebrow rose as he stared at the back of the pinkette's head. "How did…did Naruto tell you?"

Sakura sighed as she released her hand from the blonde locks to start unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke's eyes widened as the girl started to undress the blonde. A growl issued from Sasuke and it wasn't until Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder that the raven realized that he was making the sound.

"Naruto was to sleep on the couch because he needs to be woken up in four hours."

Sasuke's brows drew together both from what she had said and the fact that she was pulling Naruto's shirt from his pants and she wasn't being very gentle about it. _At the rate she's going she'll wake him up._ Sasuke reached over and pushed the girl's hands away and continued on in her place as he pulled the sapphire shirt from the dobe's pants.

Sakura nodded to the Uchiha as she slowly stood. "I didn't want him sleeping near the two of you because of this. I wanted you all to get some sleep."

Itachi nodded as he moved Sakura gently over so that he could help Sasuke. "Why does he have to wake up in four hours?" Itachi asked as he gently sat on the bed and helped Sasuke roll Naruto so that Sasuke could continue to remove Naruto's shirt.

Sasuke knew that Itachi had asked a question and knew that it was probably important for him to be listening but he couldn't seem to care at the moment as he pushed Naruto's shirt open and almost drooled at the sight of Naruto's lean, slightly muscled torso. There wasn't a spare ounce of flesh on the boy and his skin…Sasuke bit back his own moan as he ran his hands up Naruto's chest, pushing the shirt open and away from his body as he reached towards his shoulders.

Sasuke glanced up at Itachi as his older brother smirked at him but helped to remove Naruto from his clothing. Once the shirt was removed Sasuke reached down and started to remove the belt. He reasoned that if Naruto rolled in his sleep that the belt would most likely pinch his flesh but he knew it was the fact that he wanted to remove Naruto's pants to see more and more of the sun kissed skin.

Sakura's voice broke over Sasuke as he pulled the belt from the loops of Naruto's dress pants. "The medication that Naruto took is like a double edged blade. On the one side it puts him to sleep, _very_ quickly, and helps to shut off the firing of Naruto's neurons in his brain so that he can close the gates in his mind. However…" Sakura bit her lip as she looked down at the sleeping boy.

"However?" Sasuke tried and failed to keep the growl from his voice.

Sakura's teal eyes narrowed in on Sasuke as she crossed her arms. _Okay…scary bitch._ "The other side of the blade is that if he stays asleep for longer than four hours he won't wake up."

"What?!" Sasuke quickly snapped his mouth shut as he looked down at Naruto to make sure that his sudden outburst didn't wake him up. Naruto's face was still relaxed, calm and it looked like it would take the bombing of the house to wake him.

"His meds will keep him asleep for the first four hours. It would take a shot of adrenaline to wake him before the four hour mark. This is why I wanted him to sleep downstairs. I have only ever had to wake him after his pills once and…" Sakura's eyes tore from Sasuke's as she looked down at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

Itachi looked between both before sighing softly, "What happens if you can't wake him in four hours?"

Sakura uncrossed her arms as he ran her hand through her short pink hair, "If he can't be woken up we need to take him to the hospital. They will have to shock him awake and if that doesn't work…" Sasuke saw Sakura's mouth move but he didn't catch what she said.

"What?"

Sakura shuddered as she took a deep breath, "He will enter into a comatose state again." Sasuke made to ask her what she was talking about as Naruto had mentioned something along those lines as well but Sakura straightened her shoulders as she looked at him, "I don't mind him staying with you but be ready for me to come in here to wake him."

"Hn."

Sakura's eyebrow rose slightly at Sasuke but she just nodded and turned to leave the room. Sasuke watched as the pinkette left before looking down at the boy. _Why would someone willingly take such a fucked up medication?! You have a lot of questions to answer when you wake up dobe!_ Itachi rose from the bed and walked back to his bed.

"Let's get some sleep. We will be waking in four hours."

Sasuke nodded but didn't mutter a word as he climbed over the sleeping blonde. He kicked the blankets out a little before slipping his feet under and pulling the blanket up and over both of them. Sasuke turned to face Naruto as Itachi's breathing evened out and the older Uchiha fell into slumber. Sasuke ran his thumb gently over the marked cheeks of the blonde before he felt his eyes drifting closed. _You better wake in the morning Naruto._

/…/…/

Red and blue lights flashed through the early morning fog as men in uniform ran around the area. A sleek black car pulled up as the driver watched a few uniformed men run towards the taped off area where they bent over and emptied their stomachs. A single silver eyebrow rose as the driver pulled up and behind one of Konoha's finest's cruisers. The morning fog was a sure sign that the weather was turning into fall.

The man sighed as he shook his head. It was early. To goddamn early for his liking. He was actually having a good sleep after returning from Oto country. But instead of sleeping in on his god given day off he had been aroused by the ringing of his phone. A hand reached up and ran through spiked up silver locks as he reached over and opened his car door.

The silver haired man exited his car as an ambulance's siren sounded and the screech of tires echoed loudly as the ambulance took off towards Konoha General. The man sucked at his teeth as he zipped up his jacket. _This is going to be the longest day. I can already feel it. All these men are freaking out. Their auras are all clouded and confused. Great. I hate police._

The man pushed his hands into his jacket's pockets as he walked towards the tape and the area that was making him sick to his stomach. His black jacket billowed slightly in the morning breeze flashing K.M.T.F across his back. As he was about to reach the tape the man caught sight of a tall, brown haired man that had half his face bandaged. _Fucking great. Danzou's here. The morning has just turned into a week worth of work._

Danzou turned around and spotted the silver haired man. Danzou's one visible eye narrowed as he handed his clipboard over to the officer beside him. "And what it God's name are you doing here? I don't recall hearing that the damn _voodoo _Force was coming."

The silver haired man smiled as he shrugged, "I don't question the Chief when he calls in the best."

Danzou's eye narrowed even more, "The Chief called you in Hatake."

The man's smile widened as he ducked under the tape, "Aw come on now Danzou why such formalities. I think after all the times I saved your ass you would have started calling me by my first name. But I wouldn't be against you calling me Kakashi-_sama_." Kakashi grinned as he walked away from the shuttering and angry man.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped as he turned towards the sound of his name being called. As he walked on the fog was starting to thin and he could just make out some strange looking pillars looming in the fog. _Okay I am not liking the feeling of this place the closer I get to it._ Kakashi steered away from the pillars. They were something that he would take a look at after talking with his partner.

The fog cleared as he saw his partner bending down looking at something on the ground. As Kakashi got closer he could feel the waves of confusion coming from his partner. "Oi. Lovely morning wouldn't you say."

The man straightened out. Blackest spikes danced a top the man's angled face as one red eye and one onyx eye stared at the one that called him. Kakashi smirked as he stared at his partner. A smirk appeared on the man's face as he walked towards his partner. "You're late Hatake. The Chief called us both at the same time. We live on the same damn block."

Kakashi shrugged as he turned towards the pillars that were giving him an ominous feeling. He could tell by the way his partner's shoulders stiffened that he was feeling the same thing. After all Kakashi and his partner had the same 'ability' and it was because of this that they were on Force. "What can you tell me Obito?"

Obito sighed as he reached up and rubbed at the temple of his red eye. "Eleven people were massacred within a seal surrounded by pillars."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Ritualistic?"

Obito nodded as they continued on, "Yeah. But I have never seen the seal before. The pillars also don't make much sense to me. Seven is usually the number of pillars one would use for this kind of sacrifice but there are eight. Plus whoever did this ritual is going to be pissed to beat all Hell."

Kakashi glanced at his partner as the pillars came into view. "Why do you say that?"

Obito smirked, causing Kakashi to grin, "They didn't check the bodies after the ritual. One of them survived. We have no information on this person other than they are female, red hair, hazel eyes, and she seemed pretty out of it."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but just as he was about to reply the fog shifted as the area before the tall silver haired man opened up. Eight wooden pillars stood tall in a circle encompassing the bloodied area. Kakashi's eyes widened as he gazed upon the bodies of the dead. _Who the fuck would do something like this?! They didn't sacrifice the people they tortured and sliced them apart._

"I can tell by your silence that you have realized it as well…"

Kakashi glanced down at Obito as his younger partner stared at the scene with sadness in his eyes. "Yeah…this person or people weren't doing a normal ritual. An average ritual would sacrifice only one person and it is usually a virgin female. But…" Kakashi swallowed as he started to walk around the perimeter of the seal. Obito followed silently as Kakashi continued, "This person wasn't aiming to sacrifice a life to a God…"

Obito nodded as they passed by police offices that were working on removing the bodies and their pieces from the seal. "It looks like the person was using this people to call something or someone."

Kakashi nodded as he stopped and looked at one of the wooden pillars, "I don't think that this was a one person job. The amount of people and the lack of restrains…" Kakashi turned from the pillar as a young officer made to pass him. "Oi, officer?"

The young man turned, showing that he was wearing a mask to block the smell, "Yes sir?"

Kakashi smiled softly. _I always knew that it was Danzou that hated the Force. Maybe some of the younger ones are more inclined to understand the paranormal._ "I need you to make sure that the coroner's do a drug screen. I want to know why these people willing stayed put while they were killed."

The young office's eyebrow rose as he gave Kakashi a confused look, "Sir? You think they didn't try and escape?"

Kakashi grinned at the young officer. _Ah the foolishness of youth._ "There are no bindings within the circle. They weren't restrained meaning that it was most likely that they were drugged."

The young officer nodded and took off towards the coroner's that were cataloging the bodies for transport. "I feel fear in the area. It still remains as if it is not only left by the bodies but in the very earth itself."

Kakashi nodded to his partner. "I think it is safe to say that whatever happened to these people was not only to call something but to cause something as well."

Obito walked closer to his partner, "Cause something?"

Kakashi nodded as he once again turned back to the pillar. There were strange markings carved into the wood and what looked like blades had ripped through the wood. "Obito where is Yamato?"

Obito turned from watching three offices removing a body bag from the seal to look at his partner. "He's in Suna. There was a call three days ago about a kidnapping and strange markings left on the walls that led the Chief to send out Yamato-san. Why?"

Kakashi turned from the pillar and slowly entered the seal. If it wasn't for Kakashi's many years of training he would have fled from the seal awhile ago. As it was it was taking a lot of his energy to block out the lingering sensations of the fear that the people had felt during their final hours. "Yamato is a leading expect in the field of runes, amulets, and the rituals of the occult. He will be needed on this case."

"I'll see what I can do." Without another word Obito turned and headed towards the cars. Kakashi knew that Obito was feeling anxious and getting the younger man out of the seal was the best he could do for his partner. Though Kakashi himself wanted to leave the seal and this case he knew it wasn't going to solve itself.

Kakashi walked around the seal. He could tell that it had burned into the earth. The pools of blood were everywhere and he had to try and not step in it as he continued to walk throughout the seal. Kakashi's head whipped to his left as he felt the presence of sadness and regret emitting from the far corner of the seal. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he made his way towards it.

"That's where we found the woman."

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to look at the same young officer that he had spoken to before. "Officer?"

The young man bowed slightly, "I informed the coroner as you asked and I also have a messenger from the coroner."

Kakashi smirked as he knelt down to hover his hand over the area that the feelings of sorrow were coming from. "Shouldn't you be telling this information to Danzou?" Kakashi's smirked turned into a grin as he felt the spike of fear and anxiety flow from the young officer. Kakashi laughed slightly as he glanced over his shoulder to look up at the young man. "Don't worry kid I'm not going to rat you out or anything. I think Danzou is an ass hat just like the rest of you."

The officer tried and failed to keep his laugh in, "Yes…sir…" _Ah the youth are really something here. _Once the man got his snickering under control he continued, "The coroner says that the woman is going to live but she has locked herself away in her own mind. The doctors informed the coroner that this is most likely due to the stress and shock at what she witnessed."

Kakashi sighed as he stood up. "So her mind is shut down."

The young office shook his head softly, "Not by the sounds of it sir. The coroner just said that she shut herself into her mind not that it was shut down."

Kakashi tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was tired and this case was turning into an even bigger case as the time clicked by. He could feel the officer behind him waiting for Kakashi to give him an order but the order that he was going to issue wasn't one that the officer would be able to complete. There was one person that he needed now and it was going to take a miracle to convince him to allow them to help.

"Sir what did you need?"

Kakashi let his head roll to the side as he opened his mismatched eyes. "I need to talk to a certain dolphin about a fish flake."

The officer's eyebrows drew together, "Huh?"

/…/…/

Sasuke jolted awake as he felt the bed shake. He sat up quickly as his onyx eyes stared blindly ahead. After a few more blinks of his eyes and couple more shakes of the bed he finally realized where the hell he was. The soft early morning light blinked through the blinds and Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the sudden movement of the other occupant in the room. His brother sat up and stared at the wall and Sasuke could tell by the look in Itachi's eyes that he was wondering where the hell he was.

"Come on Naruto! Wake! Up!"

Sasuke stumbled slightly in his sitting position as the bed shook again. He turned to the side and saw what had awakened him and his blood ran cold. There was Sakura, kneeling on the floor, as she shook Naruto. Tears were running down her face as she pushed against Naruto's shoulders.

"Sakura-san?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked to his brother, who had gotten up from his bed, and was currently walking towards them. Sasuke turned away from his brother as he watched Sakura shake the blonde. The force at which she was shaking the boy had his head rolling back and forth against the pillow.

"Naruto…come on! You have to wake up! Don't do this!" Sakura's tears continued down her face as she pushed and pulled Naruto. Sasuke licked his lips as he reached other and placed his hand against Naruto's face. "Naruto! NARUTO!"

Itachi knelt down beside Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura tried to shake it off as she continued to shake the poor boy. Sasuke placed his hand a little more firmly against Naruto's face to keep his head from whipping back and forth.

"Sakura-san how can we help?"

Sakura hiccupped as she fell back onto her bottom before releasing Naruto's shoulders. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her face, as her body shook with force of her crying. "I've been trying…for fifteen…min..minutes to wake…him…"

Sasuke continued to look down at the peaceful and calm face of the dobe. His golden hair stood out against the white linen of the pillowcase and his marked cheeks were easier to see now that the light of the sun was out. The boy truly looked ethereal sleeping soundly on the bed. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto was lying in the same position that he had been in a few hours earlier.

"What do we do Sakura-san to help him?"

Sasuke was pulled from his own thoughts as he raised his eyes from Naruto's sleeping face to look at Itachi and Sakura. Sakura raised her arm and used her forearm to wipe at her eyes. She took a few calming breaths as she tried to stop crying. "Baka Naruto…you can't do this again. Not again."

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together slightly, "Again?" Itachi looked up at Sasuke as he shrugged.

"We need to call his dad and then take him to the hospital."

"What?!"

Sakura's head whipped up and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but back away slightly at the venomous look that entered Sakura's teal eyes. "I told you about this last night. If he doesn't wake up we need to take him to the hospital!" Without another word Sakura shot to her feet and left the room.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a look before Itachi stood up and walked to get his shirt. The older Uchiha threw his shirt on as he made towards the door. "Keep trying to wake him Sasuke. I'll help Sakura-san." Sasuke nodded to Itachi's back as his brother left to follow after the furious and crying pinkette.

Sasuke listened to the sounds of their footsteps on the stairs as he turned back to the sleeping blonde. Sasuke shifted his body down the bed as he worked his body onto his hip so he could look over and down upon Naruto. Again Sasuke was overcome with the feeling that Naruto was some ethereal being. The boy was a mystery with not only strange abilities but a pull that Sasuke was totally and completely drawn to.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke gently raised his hand and tapped against Naruto's cheek. He leaned down to look more closely at the blonde and couldn't help taking a deep, long breath of the boy. He smelled like the freshest rain. It was clear, clean, crisp and it washed over Sasuke like a balm for his soul. Never before that anyone affected him this strongly and yet Sasuke had the strangest feeling that Naruto was getting further and further from his reach.

"Come on dobe! Wake up!" Sasuke shifted his hand from Naruto's cheek to his shoulder as he pushed the boy into the bed in an attempt to awaken him. "You have too many things that you still need to answer for! Wake up!"

Sasuke growled out as Naruto continued to sleep. His golden lashes stood out against the rise of his cheek bones as Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes in hopes that the sapphire eyes would stare back at him. "Damn it! Wake up dobe! I need you to wake up!"

The soft, gentle intake and exhale of breath was the answer to Sasuke's pleas as the dobe continued to sleep the world away. Sasuke glared at the blonde as he raised his hand and slapped it across the blonde's cheek. The sound and flesh smacking flesh echoed in the small room as a bright red mark started to appear on the marked cheek of Naruto. The boy's head had whipped to the side by the force of the hit but it still didn't awaken Naruto.

"What the fuck Naruto! How the hell can you still be sleeping! Wake the fuck up and look at me! Dobe!" Sasuke felt a strange hot, prickling attack his eyes as he leaned over and cupped both of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto's one cheek was warm and Sasuke could only guess the stinging pain that the boy was oblivious to. Onyx eyes stared down at Naruto willing his eyes to open.

"Come on…"

Sasuke leaned forward and placed his forehead to Naruto's as the feeling in his eyes grew to the point that Sasuke had to close his own eyes against the sensation. _Why aren't you waking up Naruto… Why can't I look into the sapphire eyes that have me completely owned?_

Sasuke jumped back from Naruto as he felt a strange push against his head. He slowly leaned over Naruto once more as he looked down at the said boy. He had never felt anything like it before. Upon looking at the dobe Sasuke could tell that Naruto happened moved. _It didn't feel like he actually pushed against my head. It was like something pushed against my…_ Onyx eyes widened as he once again placed his hands on Naruto's cheeks and leaned down. _It was against my mind. Was it Naruto?_

Sasuke licked his lips as he closed his eyes and placed his head once again against Naruto's forehead. He remembered that Naruto had to stay in contact with Itachi when he passed his memories over to his older brother. _Maybe I can call to Naruto. I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing but I know that I felt something before._

Sasuke calmed his racing heart, well as best as he could, as he concentrated on what he was trying to do. It was true that he had no fucking idea what he was doing but he didn't really care at this point. Sakura had said that if Naruto didn't wake up he would need to go to the hospital and she had mentioned the night before that there was a chance that Naruto could enter into a comatose state because of it.

Sasuke knew he probably looked like an idiot but he didn't care. He didn't care if all of Konoha walked in and thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke looked like a pink polka dotted panda bear if it meant the he would be greeted with the beautiful sapphire gems that were Naruto's mesmerizing eyes. _Come on dobe. I know you want to wake up. Didn't you promise your papa that you would wake up?_

Sasuke jumped slightly but remained glued to Naruto's forehead as he felt the faintest push against his head. It was by far the strangest sensation he had ever felt but he wasn't going to pull away again. _Come on now you can do better than that dobe._ Sasuke smirked as he felt the push again. _That's right __**dobe**__ come back to us. _Sasuke shifted his body so that he was lying more on the blonde as he adjusted their foreheads.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breath wash over his own lips as he continued to call out to Naruto. The pushes were coming more and more as he remained contacted to Naruto but it wasn't working. He needed to find a way to get the dobe to wake up but all that was happening was the gentle, albeit, continuous push of Naruto's mind against his own.

Onyx eyes opened and he stared blurrily down at Naruto. _You are not allowed to do this Naruto. I just found you. I have no intention of letting you go. Uchiha's always get what they want._ Sasuke smiled as the push was a little harder this time. It felt as if Naruto was truly trying to awaken but something was keeping him from doing so.

"Adrenaline…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura had mentioned that in order to awaken Naruto before the four hour mark that they would have to give him an injection of adrenaline. _Why didn't she give him a shot then?! We could have woken him already!_

"Naruto why do you have to be difficult…" Sasuke growled out as he licked his lips. _How the hell do I get him adrenaline when I can't fucking move?!_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He could make Naruto produce his own adrenaline.

Sasuke shifted his body again as he moved one of hands from Naruto's cheek to the back of his neck. The boy's soft, silky hair threaded through his fingers as he gently started to rub at the back of Naruto's neck. He smirked slightly as he felt the push spike faintly as he kneaded, rubbed, smoothed the flesh of his neck.

Sasuke slid his leg over Naruto as he carefully shifted himself to come more into contact with the blonde angel beneath him. Without removing his forehead Sasuke slid his leg between Naruto's. With gentle, slow movement he nudged, pushed his leg between the dobe's as he worked his leg to reach the very apex of the Naruto's legs. Sasuke arched his back, keeping contact with Naruto's forehead, as his thigh rubbed against Naruto's crotch.

The push this time almost caused Sasuke to pull back. He smirked as he closed his eyes again. _I know you like this Naruto. But don't you want to be awake? I know I want you to. I want your sapphire eyes filled with lust as I rub against you._ Sasuke's thigh pushed down against Naruto lower region as he rubbed his leg forward and back. Sasuke gasped slightly as the push this time actually pulled slightly at his mind.

"There you go Naruto. Come back now dobe."

Naruto's breath escaped his slightly partly lips in a quickened pant as Sasuke increased the friction that he was applying to Naruto's member. He could feel the organ coming to life at his ministrations and the push and pull of Naruto's mind was causing Sasuke to see blinking lights behind his closed eyes. It was by far the strangest and yet most erotic thing that Sasuke had ever felt.

Never before had he toyed with someone's body and had his own mind pushed, pulled, and caressed. Sasuke grunted in pleasure as Naruto's mind pulled long, hard, and repeatedly at the farthest recesses of his mind. Naruto was fighting to come back and he was using the feelings that Sasuke was giving his body as a path to find this way.

"Fuck…Naruto…!"

Sasuke groaned as he felt his own body straining against the confines of his black dress pants. Sasuke traced his other hand down Naruto's cheek, down his jaw as he continued to rub against Naruto's hardness that Sasuke could feel against his thigh. The wayward hand traced feather touches against his Adam's apple before scratching against the sharp peaks of Naruto's collar bones.

The push and pull of Naruto's mind continued to increase but Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he wasn't doing something. Something that would cause the adrenaline in Naruto's body to spike drastically and quickly. He knew that Naruto had adrenaline already circulating through his body but it wasn't enough; that or the blonde needed a large amount all at once.

"Naruto…god…nnngh…come on!"

Naruto's breath panted against Sasuke's lips in a quickened high euphoria as Sasuke's onyx eyes shot open. Sasuke licked at his lips as he eyes looked down, as best he could while still keeping his forehead to Naruto's, as he stared at the blonde's plump, soft rose lips. _Could I do it?! I would need to remove my forehead from Naruto in order to do so._

Sasuke bit his lip as he quickened his thigh's movements causing Naruto's breath to gasp and pant. His wandering hand slid down the moistened flesh of Naruto's chest as his fingers gently brushed over the pink nub of Naruto's nipple. The pull on Sasuke's mind caused the raven to growl out in frustration as his member twitched in pure bliss.

"Hahh…Naru..to…"

_I want you more and more Naruto. But I want you when you're awake._ Sasuke moaned out as Naruto's mind pushed deeply into Sasuke's before pulling back slowly. _But I want to hear you scream, moan, cry out in lust as I take you. I don't want you asleep. Come back…I need…I need to figure out what you mean to me!_

Before Sasuke could stop himself he tilted his head and crashed his lips against Naruto's slightly partly rose lips. The contact of his lips against Naruto shot wave upon wave of feral desire spiraling throughout his entire being. The soft, smooth, velvet of Naruto's lips burned, seared against his own. His mind fell into the abyss as all thought, all emotion, all life within Sasuke pushed and pulled against Naruto's call. All that existed was the two of them within their dance of lips, moans, pushes and pulls. _Naruto…come back…_

/…/…/

Author's Note: This chapter is extra long as a reward to everyone who voted to make this fic the one that I will be working on exclusively. I will not be updating any of my other stories until this one is finished. I will say though that I will most likely be writing the others just not posting them. I still have ideas for them and I want to make sure that I write them out but Medium is the one that I am going to finish.

On a side note the next one after this fic is most likely going to be **The Elementals** as it got a lot of votes as well.

Please review my lovely, wonderful, amazing readers!! Reviews make me update faster =^_^= OH! And one last thing Spiffy you rock girl this chapter was for you ^_~ and of course my muse Emi who screamed again at the episode called Asylum from season one of Paranormal State.

Huggles!! Lots of Love!! Tal =^_^= Review my pretties!!


	5. Chapter V

Author's Note: Heya everyone!! So with **Medium** being the winner of the poll I have decided that I will be updating the fic once a week. I will more than likely, after this update, only be updating on Sundays or even Saturdays if I can. The weekend is still the best time for me to update as I don't work. Plus I am a night writer because I have sleeping problems and more often than not I am awake till very late at night. So with that said I really hope you like this chapter.

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, COMMUNITY WELCOMES, AND AUTHOR ALERTS!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!**

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile-

**Medium**

**Chapter Five**

Golden rays of the early morning sun broke the horizon as the trees, flowers, and even the blades of grass glistened and sparkled in the welcoming aura of the sun. The beads of dew upon the earth made everything look crisp and fresh but to the eyes of the brown haired man it was all a waste. He had slept maybe two hours after getting off the phone with Naruto. Dark earthy brown eyes narrowed slightly as he awaited the allotted time that he would be receiving a phone call from said boy.

Naruto had told him that he was going to take his pills and then go to sleep. The brown haired man sighed as he rubbed at his temple. He hated when Naruto was forced to take the stupid pills as the pills didn't have a very good track record of actually helping the boy. Though, he hated to admit, the pills always worked in the end. The stopped the neurons from firing in Naruto's mind and allowed the boy to close off his mind.

Brown eyes stared unseeingly into the forest that surrounded their home. He was currently on the porch with the cordless phone resting in his lap and under the cordless phone was a long thin white box. He had received the box last night and was hoping to give it Naruto when he came home. But the boy never did and now he was going to have to wait till he saw Naruto that morning. He knew that it was nearing the five am mark but he couldn't bring himself to look at his watch. If he looked at his watch now then he would continue to do so until the phone rang or he threw the phone in frustration at the fact that isn't five yet and that Naruto had not called.

A soft whine from the wood floor of the porch drew the man's attention and he leaned over his chair to look down at the little fox. Kyuubi was restless and when the little fox was restless the man couldn't help but know that something was not right. Kyuubi and Naruto had been together since the blonde ball of energy was eleven.

A small smile crossed the brown haired man's face as he remembered that if he and Naruto hadn't gotten into a fight about the boy's violin lessons than Naruto would never have run out of the house mad and the boy never would have run into the surrounding forest to be alone. The man remembered waiting all day for Naruto to return and just when he was on the verge of calling the police to come and search for the boy, as he couldn't maneuver through the trees, he caught sight of the blonde boy walking towards the house.

Naruto was carrying something wrapped in his shirt and when the boy reached the porch he was crying. The man instantly lost all anger at Naruto's tardiness and instant went to see what was wrong. Naruto unwrapped his shirt and wrapped within the confines of the cotton was a small new born fox. Naruto had stated that the mother fox had been trapped in a hunting steal claw when it went into labor. Naruto had felt the presence of the fox and went to see what was wrong.

When he arrived at the scene the mother was already dead as well as two of her kit. But one little fox was still alive and Naruto had told him that he had run all the way back so that they make sure that it lived. The man jumped slightly as Kyuubi nudged his hand. _It's almost like you knew I was thinking about you._ The man's smile widened as Kyuubi reared and placed his paws on the man's blanket covered thighs.

"I know Kyuubi I miss Naruto too. But he will be calling soon and then the next thing we both know he will be rollerblading down the drive to come back to us."

Kyuubi licked his jowls before gently placing his head upon his paws. The kit yawned, nuzzled into the man's hand, before closing his eyes. The brown haired man laughed softly. The young fox always reminded him of Naruto. The blonde would sit in the same position when he was little.

Brown eyes widened, turning away from the fox, as the sounds of a car engine sounded around the trees. _That's strange…I wasn't expecting anyone..especially at this hour._ The man sat in silence, absentmindedly stroking the red fox's soft fur, as the head lights of a car bounced off the glistening trees at the bend in the drive.

A sleek black car rounded the corner and slowed to a roll as it came closer to the house. The windows were tinted, that or the headlights in the man's eyes blocked his view, so that he couldn't see who was behind the wheel. The car rolled to a stop as the lights died. Silence rang in the wake of the engine being cut as the man waited to see who had come to see him at such an hour.

The man looked down at Kyuubi but the young fox was sleeping soundlessly meaning that there was no trouble to be expected from the person within the sleek car. Kyuubi was always a great judge of character. So much so that the man sometimes found that it scared him at how well the fox could see within someone and if that person was untrustworthy…well let's just say that they were the ones running and screaming from the house.

The brown eyes of the man looked up as he heard the sound of the car door opening and closing. Those same eyes widened before they narrowed at the man that was now walking towards him. Silver hair flashed in the morning sun. Both eyes, one black and the other red, stared into his own as a lazy smile brushed the man's face.

"Hatake-san."

The silver haired man's smile widened as he walked up the ramp and walked towards the brown haired man. "Such formalities, I'm hurt. Come come now we know each better than that don't we. I want you to call me Kakashi like you used to."

Brown eyes narrowed, "That was before you got Naruto messed up in things that were none of his concern. I don't know why you're here now and I don't think I want to know. Please leave."

Kakashi shook his head slightly as he walked towards the seated man. "I just want to talk. Will you hear me out Iruka?"

The man sighed. He knew that Kakashi was going to talk anyways and unless he wanted to steer himself back into the house, which he didn't, then he would have to sit him and listen to the silver haired man. "Make it quick Hatake-san."

Kakashi frowned, "Iruka we go back, way back. What will it take for things to be okay between us? Naruto has forgiven me. Hell the boy said that I didn't even need to apologize as it was as much his own fault as it was mine." Kakashi's eyes softened, "I've missed you."

Iruka growled, which awoke Kyuubi, as he crossed his arms and looked away, "I don't think I can ever forgive you Hatake-san. You're running out of time and my patience. What do you want?"

Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm working on a case and I need to talk to Naruto about it. But I thought that it would be wise to talk to you first. I never did last time before I asked the blonde to help…I learned that lesson…so I came to you. I was hop—"

"No."

Kakashi blinked as he stared into Iruka's deep eyes. "Huh?"

Iruka's eyes narrowed even more. "No. Whatever it is the answer is no. Naruto is in senior year at school. He needs to work on his studies. He needs to have a life outside _your_ crazy line of work. I will not allow Naruto to help you or the Force _ever_ again!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and the movement didn't go unnoticed by Iruka, "As I recall Naruto is eighteen. He is an adult and as such—"

"I am his guardian! _And _if _I_ recall the legal age in Konoha is _nineteen_. If I say no than the answer is no Hatake-san."

Kakashi huffed out a sigh as he leaned against the wooden railing of the porch. "Will you not even let me talk to him? See if he _wants_ to help me? I am working on an extremely important case and I could use his help."

Iruka's eye twitched. _If I let him talk to Naruto than he will more than likely agree! I wanted Naruto to have a good, safe, and __**normal**__finally year at school! God knows the boy deserves it. One year is all that I ask and then Kakashi has to come walking back into our lives!_ "Hatake-san—"

Kakashi held up his hand as he walked towards Iruka. Kyuubi yelped softly at the silver haired man as he knelt down and placed his hands over Iruka's that rested in his lap. "Kakash." Iruka's eyes widened and a warming sensation filtered across his cheeks as he felt the man's large hand cup his cheek, "Please Iruka call me Kakashi. I don't know how many more times I can apologize to you to make you see that I _am_ really and truly sorry for what I put you and Naruto through the last time."

Iruka bit his lower lip as he stared into the mismatched eyes of the man that, at one point in his life, meant everything to him. Could he forgive what he put Naruto through? It didn't matter the heart ache and worry that Iruka went through. He was only concerned about the blonde boy that he had taken in and raised as his own son. "I…I…"

Iruka yelled out in surprise as the phone in his lap started to ring. Iruka's yell of surprise startled Kakashi who in turn fell backwards and almost landed on a now growling Kyuubi. Iruka silently apologized for the outburst as he answered the phone. "Moshi Moshi Umino desu."

~"Iruka-san?"~

Iruka gripped the phone with both hands as the concerned voice of Sakura came over the line. "Sakura-chan?"

~"I'm sorry to call so early…"~

Iruka could feel his heart rate sky rocket. _No…no not again. Anything but that. Naruto fell out of bed and hit his head. Naruto spilt coffee on her white table cloth. Naruto forgot his roller blades and was now going to be busing home. _"Sakura-chan is this about…about Naruto?"

At the sound of Naruto's name Kakashi was instantly kneeling once again in front of Iruka and he was rubbing the man's thighs in a comforting manner. ~"Hai…I'm so sorry Iruka-san…Naruto…"~

Iruka shook his head as he fought against the tears that drew in the corners of his eyes, "No…no not again Sakura-chan."

~"I'm sorry Iruka-san…"~Iruka could hear the tears in Sakura's voice but that did little to help Iruka with his own fight. A single tear escaped his eye and the next thing Iruka knew was that Kakashi had reached up and taken the phone from him.

"Hello..Sakura-chan was it?" Iruka burrowed his face in his hands as Kakashi rolled back on his feet before jetting to an upright position. The conversation between Kakashi and Sakura fell on deaf ears. He couldn't go through this all again. He couldn't see Naruto once again hooked up to all those machines in the hospital as he prayed to any God listening to allow his son to awaken.

Iruka jumped when he felt a hand on his head. Slowly he raised his head and looked into the concerned eyes of Kakashi. "No…" Iruka gasped out a sob as Kakashi's lips thin. "Please no…I can't do this again…please…"

"Iruka Sakura-chan gave me direction to her house. I can take you there."

Iruka shook his head as his eyes widened. _Please not again! I don't want to have to see Naruto like that again. I don't want to know when or if he will awaken again. _"Kakashi…"

Brown eyes widened as he felt Kakashi lean down and wrap his arms clumsily around him. "I know Iruka. But Naruto needs you now. Let's go to him."

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and cried into the man's chest while nodding. "Let's…go…" Iruka continued to cry as Kakashi helped him to the car. He didn't think about what he was going to see when he arrived at the Haruno residence. Kakashi was right. Naruto needed him and he needed him to be strong.

//\\//\\

_Darkness when wrapped within an over active mind can seem as a blessing to most. However when that darkness is still present when one is trying to awaken it can be the most frightened thing in existence. Naruto happened to be in that kind of darkness. The dark was like the perfect place to hide something that could hurt you. The dark was where he had found himself a long time ago. The dark was what always held onto him and never let him go. He hated the dark._

_But this time was different. He was awake, yes, but there was another presence. There was something else out in the dark that was threatening. It was as if the thing that was within the darkness was just as mad as Naruto was that the darkness was there. But he could think straight. He couldn't remember why he was once again within this strange realm of darkness._

_Everything around him seemed to call to him and tell him that sleeping was a wondering thing. That if he closed his eyes then there would be a reason for the darkness that he would be seeing. After all darkness was what enveloped all people when they closed their eyes to lay themselves to sleep. However there was one thing out there. One thing that almost seemed to be begging him to not close his eyes._

_Naruto gasped as his hand shot to his head. He had felt that. He had felt someone touch his head…no his mind. Something touched his thoughts. __**But what could have reached me here? I don't recall anyone touching my mind before. I am always the one that touches other people's minds…who could this person be?**_

"Come on dobe. I know you want to wake up. Didn't you promise your papa that you would wake up?"

_Naruto swung around, "Sasuke?!" There was a slight pull against his mind as Sasuke's voice filtered through the darkness. "Sasuke is that you?!"_

"Come on now you can do better than that dobe."

_Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Don't call me dobe teme!"_

"That's right **dobe** come back to us."

"_And I said don't call me dobe!" Naruto grinned to himself as he waited to hear Sasuke's answer. He pushed is mind out into the darkness searching for the connection that he somehow had with Sasuke. __**I can't believe I can hear Sasuke! How is he doing this?! I…I can actually feel his mind within my own but I didn't invite him in…did I?**_

_Naruto's grin widened as pushed into the darkness and a sharp image of the raven filtered in his mind. He could clearly see Sasuke. The dark silk of his hair. The pale and yet glowing skin. The high regal cheekbones. His…Naruto's eyes widened as he tilted his head. Sasuke's eyes…they weren't the deep rich onyx but instead were a deep crimson red. They looked like blood. Naruto bit his lip. He didn't like the look of the eyes but something inside of him told him that this was what Sasuke's eyes were meant to look like. That his eyes were not meant to be black but this deep crimson instead._

"You are not allowed to do this Naruto. I just found you. I have no intention of letting you go. Uchiha's always get what they want."

"_What are you talking about Sasuke?! You're right we just found each other but if you think for one moment I'm going to be __**owned**__ you have another thing coming! A friend is a good place to sta—"_

"Why didn't she give him a shot then?! We could have woken him already!"

_Naruto's tirade had been interrupted by Sasuke's voice again. "What…a shot? Sasuke you're not making any sense…" Blue eyes widened as he stared at the image of Sasuke in front of him. "Adrenaline. He must be talking about Adrenaline! But Sakura-chan can't keep adrenaline in the house. It's only in hospitals!"_

"How the hell do I get him adrenaline when I can't fucking move?!"

_Naruto blinked owlishly at Sasuke's strange conversation. __**I don't think he can hear me…what does he mean he can't move? Why would they need adrenaline anyways? I will be waking…**__Naruto gasped as his hand flew to his mouth. He knew now. He had reached and past the four hour mark._

_A gasp escaped Naruto as his hand flew to the back of his neck. It was warm and it felt like someone was rubbing and kneading the flesh. A light flush crept onto his face as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling. The light, feather touches sent goose bumps down his spine. The harder, kneading rolls of strong fingers curled his toes. These simple, innocent by nature, touches were slowly heating his body._

_Sapphire eyes shot open as a deep, rich moan escaped Naruto as the feeling in his legs vanished. He crumpled to the ground of his mind as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. He could feel a pressure against his groin. It was firm and it was moving against him. The image of Sasuke's face flashed and rolled through his mind as he gasped and panted at the feelings that were washing through him._

"_Nnng…Sasuke…!"_

"I know you like this Naruto. But don't you want to be awake? I know I want you to. I want your sapphire eyes filled with lust as I rub against you."

_Naruto's head shot back as he panted, moaned out at the feelings that coursed through his mind. Never had he ever felt this way, never had he felt this fire within him. Sasuke's husky words washed over him as the image of Sasuke in his mind changed to one of Sasuke with his features in the mists of pleasure. __**Sasuke I want to wake up! **_

"_Sasuke! Fuck!..." Naruto fell downwards as he gripped his hair. "Sasuke!"_

_Naruto's head rocked back and forth as the pressure and friction built and spread across him. He wanted Sasuke to feel this. He wanted to make the raven feel the same things that he was. He wanted to know how it was that he was hearing Sasuke in his mind. Never had this happened and all the feelings were bubbling and boiling within his stomach._

_His breath panted from him as he rolled to his side. His hands slowly left his hair and traveled his body. He couldn't think straight. He could only feel. He could feel the raven's fingers on his neck. He could feel Sasuke rubbing against him. He could feel his own need and want straining for release. A release that only Sasuke could give him._

"_Sasuke…ahhh…what…" Naruto's eyes drooped as he felt a hand run down his cheek, over his jaw, and when the presence scratched at his collar bones Naruto couldn't hold back the yell of electrifying pleasure that zapped through him. Naruto rolled to his back as his own hand followed the feeling of the hand that continued to caress his flesh._

"Could I do it?! I would need to remove my forehead from Naruto in order to do so."

_Naruto's body arched up as the fingers traced in a burning wake down his chest. He was on fire and yet freezing at the same time. He could feel more and more of Sasuke's mind as the pressure all around him called to him. Sasuke's breath against his cheeks. Sasuke's fingers at the nap of neck. Sasuke's hand running along his chest._

"_My…God!...Hahhh!" Naruto's eye snapped shut as he screamed in lust when a finger brushed over the pink nub on his chest. He had always been sensitive when it came to his flesh but now. Now if was different because he was feeling it all over his body as well as in his mind. He could picture Sasuke draped over him. He could picture the raven touching him. Then he could __**feel**__ Sasuke doing all that he pictured in his mind to his body._

"I want you more and more Naruto. But I want you when you're awake."

"_Sasuke…I want…hah…nnngh!"_

"But I want to hear you scream, moan, cry out in lust as I take you. I don't want you asleep. Come back…I need…I need to figure out what you mean to me!"

_Sapphire eyes widened at the plea in Sasuke's voice. __**He wants…he wants to figure out what I mean to him?! Could this not…could this not be lust? Could he be different? **__All thought exploded in his mind as he felt warm yet cool lips press against his own. They were firm yet gentle. Commanding yet pleading. They pushed and pulled at his very core. Naruto pushed more into the feeling as he arced off the ground. Wanting…no needing to touch Sasuke._

"Naruto…come back…"

//\\//\\

Onyx eyes snapped open as he suddenly felt Naruto's back arch up and make connect with his own chest. The meeting of flesh against flesh tore a moan so deep from Sasuke that his head pulled away from Naruto's. It was better than anything he could think of but thoughts finally returned to his lust filled mind and he froze. _He moved! He just fucking moved!_

Sasuke slowly lowered his head as he felt Naruto's chest leave his own and the bed shifted slightly as Naruto's weight once again returned to the bed. Onyx eyes met the confused and hazed sapphire eyes of the one Sasuke wanted to gaze upon again.

"…Sasuke…?"

Sasuke sighed in relief. Though his body was still racked with tremors of lust the overwhelming feeling of happiness at the boy's awaking washed the haze from him. Slowly Sasuke pulled back as Naruto blinked his eyes a few times. He looked confused and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that there was also a slight river of fear within the glass blue of the dobe's eyes.

"Naruto."

A blush dusted the boy's tan cheeks as he shifted his body away from Sasuke. The raven sighed ever so softly at the loss of contact but the last thing he wanted to do right now was scare the boy when it was obvious that Naruto was still trying to figure out what had happened. Plus it wouldn't be a good idea for Sasuke to push the issue when he had been molesting the poor boy in his sleep.

"What…what is going on? What happened?"

Sasuke huffed out a sigh as he pushed back from Naruto so that he was sitting on his knees. He didn't bother to move off of Naruto and as a long as he kept his balance he wouldn't crush the leg that was currently running between his knees. "You wouldn't wake up."

Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position before pulling himself towards the headboard where he leaned against it with his hand going to his forehead. "I wouldn't wake up…"

"I was…trying to wake you." _Nicely put Sasuke. Now when he asks you how who you did you can just say 'Well I molested you and you seemed to enjoy it and if that didn't wake you up I was going to screw you into the mattress. By the way there's the door.'_ Sasuke growled to himself as he waited for Naruto to ask the question that he knew he didn't have a very good answer for.

But what he wasn't expecting was the blush to become deeper on Naruto's face. The sapphire eyes of the blonde looked away as the boy mouthed something so quietly that Sasuke didn't hear what it was. "Dobe speak up."

"Don't call me dobe teme!" Naruto's head whipped to once again look at the raven. "And I said…thank you."

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth. He wasn't expecting to hear that. Did that mean that Naruto didn't know what he had been doing to him? Did that mean that Naruto's body only got high off of the adrenaline rush and it had nothing to do with him? Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought. He would not allow the dobe to get away from him. He would not loss the boy. Naruto was his!

"Sasuke how did you do it?"

"…" Sasuke blinked himself from his thoughts as he looked at the curious face of the blonde. _Shit! He asked! Fucking hell what do I say?!_ "I…I was just trying to get your body to produce adrenaline and I thou—"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's fingers gently sealed his lips. The blonde shook his head softly as he stared into the sapphire eyes of Naruto. "That's not what I meant. I meant how did you enter my mind?"

Sasuke reached up and pulled Naruto's hand away from his lips, licking his lips to draw in Naruto's flavor, before slowly speaking, "I don't really know. All I know was that I wanted you to wake up. I remembered what you did for Itachi in the car and knew that I had to try something…"

Naruto nodded slowly as he reached up and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. "I heard you. Well at least I think I heard you. Every time I heard you calling to me I called back. I wanted to wake up too."

Sasuke smiled softly which he turned caused Naruto's smile to widen. "Good because I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm not property Uchiha. I don't belong to someone. I think starting as friends would be the best thing right now."

Sasuke growled as his hand shot forward and grasped the back of Naruto's head. The boy gasped as Sasuke fisted the silken golden locks as he pulled Naruto towards him. "Friends?! I don't fucking think so dobe."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his hand left Sasuke's face to grip the arm that held his head. "Fuck you teme! I will not be owned by you or anyo—"

Sasuke didn't give the boy a chance to finish his sentence as he pulled Naruto to him and their lips once again met. Soft, velvet lips pressed against the raven's as he held onto the golden hair of Naruto. They were soft, smooth, warm. He moved and tilted his head to take in more of the dobe as Naruto tried to pull away. He wouldn't let him.

A soft pink tongue flicked against Naruto's lower plump lip. He wanted to taste Naruto. He wanted to map the inside of Naruto's mouth. He wanted to know if the boy tasted as interesting as he smelt. Naruto's sapphire eyes widened as he snapped him lips shut under Sasuke's probing and flicking tongue.

Sasuke growled as he pulled on Naruto's hair. The raven was rewarded from his cruel treatment of the silken tresses as Naruto gasped in pain. Sasuke shot his tongue forth and entered the dobe's mouth. A deep throaty moan escaped Sasuke as his eyes fluttered closed. His tongue touched, rubbed, explored the hot, moist cavern of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's gasp of surprise was swallowed by Sasuke as the raven's tongue ran leisurely against the soft pink muscle that rested in Naruto's mouth. _He tasted like…I can't even name it but I want more of it. No one has ever tasted this…intoxicating before. His tongue is soft, warm, and his taste! Fuck! _Sasuke suddenly yelled out as he was pushed back. He lost his balance as the force of the push sent him careening to the end of the bed.

Onyx eyes narrowed as he looked at Naruto. The blonde dobe was glaring back just as hard as he wiped at his mouth. "What the fuck Naruto!?"

Naruto's eye twitched, "What the fuck is right! What do you think you were doing?! Did I say kiss me?! Did I say shove your tongue down my throat?! No! I told you Sasuke I am not property! I thought we could be friends…But I guess I was wrong."

Sasuke barely realized what was happening before he moved. Naruto glared at Sasuke, but there was a look of disappointment of his face. Naruto swung his legs off the bed as shot into the room. After a quick scan of the room Sasuke knew what Naruto was looking for. The sapphire shirt that Naruto had been wearing earlier was draped over the night stand in the corner of the room. Before Naruto could reach it Sasuke jumped up and grabbed it.

"We are going to talk."

/…/…/

Naruto crossed his arms across his bare chest. He didn't want anything to do with the Uchiha at that moment. Sure everything that he had felt in his mind was wonderful and, for lack of a better word, mind blowing. But he had thought and hoped that it wasn't just lust. But the feeling he had gotten from Sasuke a few minutes ago was lust. True and simple lust. He would not be used. He would not let Sasuke man handle him.

Others had the same feelings running through their minds at the sight of him. He hated it. He hated that people would look at him and instantly their thoughts would turn to more dirty and inappropriate things. The way that Sasuke just acted reminded Naruto so much of the snake bastard that it physically made him sick to his stomach. He had a higher opinion of the Uchiha but now…

"We are not going to talk. You are going to hand me my shirt and I am going to leave."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "It wasn't a request dobe."

Naruto's glare matched Sasuke's, "Neither was mine. I don't need to talk to you. All you want from me is the same as the other people who have tried that shit with me. I will not be used. I am not some plaything for you to get your joyies and then leave. Now, hand me my shirt!"

If it was possible Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more as his fist clenched around the silk shirt in his hand. "What the fuck did you just say?!"

Naruto laughed out a humorless laugh, "I know your kind Sasuke. You get what you want from the people you lead to your bed and then you kick them out. I can see it your mind. I will not become another notch on your belt. I thought…" Naruto turned away from Sasuke. _I thought the feelings that I felt in my mind when he was trying to wake me up were the true feelings. But even now..I can feel his want for me! I hate it!_

"Naruto…I want you. I won't deign that. I want you so mu—"

"Enough!" Naruto's head whipped back to Sasuke. "I don't want to hear it. Just forget it! I don't need my fucking shirt!" Naruto turned around and headed for the door. _I can't believe that arrogant prick! He admits it and what? Does he expect me to climb right back into bed with him?! He must have a pretty high self esteem to think that! That or he thinks I would just do what he wants._

Naruto yelled out in surprise as his upper arm was grasped and he was forced to turn around. Sapphire eyes stared into hard onyx eyes. Naruto couldn't help the fear that ran through him. He could not only feel the anger coming from Sasuke he could see it in Sasuke's mind. He was getting flashes of times that people had said no to him and he got his way anyways.

"Let me go teme!"

"No."

Naruto growled out as he tried to free himself. He was too close to Sasuke and the anger wasn't helping the situation. Not to mention that the images that flew through Sasuke's mind were scaring him. Men bowing to his wants and needs. Men who had said no earlier were now under the raven moaning in pleasure as Sasuke pounded into them. Men worshipping Sasuke and asking to go home with him.

The images scared Naruto because he didn't know the raven that stood before him. He didn't know what Sasuke would do now that Naruto had said no and he had no intention of taking back his word. They stood still as they stared at each other. Naruto closed his eyes in hopes that by breaking the connection of their eyes that the images would vanish from his mind.

"Sasuke please don't do this. Let me go."

"I want you to listen to me."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he continued to keep his eyes closed. "I don't need to listen to you. I can see it in your mind. All the times that you have gotten your way. All the times that people just bowed to you like you were some kind of fucking god! I hate people like you the must."

Naruto felt Sasuke release him, "That's not…I mean I don't…"

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the Uchiha, "Yes it is! I thought we could be friends but I can't see that happening now! Take a look at yourself Sasuke. Do you even know what it is that you _really_ want?!"

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto as his hand slackened its hold on Naruto's shirt. The blonde didn't waste any time as his hand shot out and grabbed the shirt. He looked one last time at the Uchiha before turning and leaving the room.

/…/…/

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs as he tried to button up his shirt. His shaking fingers were making getting the buttons through the holes almost impossible to do. That was where Sasuke had caught up with the blond. Naruto had…well he was right. Sasuke didn't know what to say to the blonde. He had never met someone that didn't want to do as he said. It was frustrating and yet eye opening. Here was a boy who was everything that the Uchiha wanted and yet Naruto fought off his advances.

_I know he enjoyed what I did to him. What changed his mind in the short time between him waking up and the scene with the kiss?! I thought he wanted to have me kiss him. I saw the fucking look in his eyes!_

"Sasuke I know you're standing there. I'm not blocking the stairs so if you want to go down be my guest."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. They were both to hot headed for their own good. Sasuke knew that he needed to calm down in order to get out what he wanted to say. "Naruto. I can't change my past. I _am_ a man who gets what he wants."

Naruto's head whipped so quickly around that Sasuke was surprised that it didn't snap off. "Not the best way to start a conversation Sasuke."

Sasuke walked towards Naruto. "I want to try and be your friend."

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it. Sasuke knew that Naruto was searching his mind. But then again Sasuke knew that this time he had nothing to worry about. He did want to be Naruto's friend. If you couldn't have the dobe as _his_ then at least he would have Naruto in his life. He needed, no, had to have Naruto in his life.

"You're not lying." Naruto bit his lip as he turned back to the stairs, "Yeah…I want us to be friends too."

Sasuke smirked as he walked towards Naruto. He raised his hand to place it on Naruto's shoulder when he suddenly heard the door downstairs open. He could hear the muffled voices of his brother's deep voice and the higher mutters of Sakura but what he didn't expect was the stiffening of Naruto's whole being as two other voices entered the house. He couldn't make out the voices but he knew they had to be male as they were too deep to be female.

"Shit! He shouldn't have come! I was coming home to him!"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto didn't reply as he suddenly shot forward and barreled down the stairs. Sasuke had no idea what was going on but he followed at the blonde's heels. They reached the landing and headed into the dining area. Just as they reached the area Sasuke could see a tall silver haired man lowering a man with brown hair into one of the seats at the table. Sasuke could clearly see tears running down the brown haired man's face.

However upon Sasuke and Naruto entering the dining area all voices stopped. Itachi looked at Sasuke and nodded slightly. Sakura was standing staring at Naruto with her hands over her mouth. The silver haired man, who Sasuke noticed had mismatching eyes, stared back and forth between the two of them while the brown haired man stared intently at Naruto.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto shot forward and rounded the table. Before the brown haired man could even move Naruto fell to his knees in front of the man as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to have to come here!"

"Naruto? Naruto!" The brown haired man laughed as he tried to hug the boy that was currently trying his damnedest to crawl into the man on the chair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Naruto stop it. You're awake and that's all that matters at the moment. But how…?"

Naruto pulled back from the man as he glanced at Sasuke slightly before a blush encased his cheeks. "Sasuke helped to wake me up."

The brown eyed man turned to look at Sasuke as a soft smile filtered across the older man's face. Sasuke couldn't help but bow slightly to the man. "Thank you very much Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Hn."

Naruto glared at Sasuke from his kneeling position and couldn't help but think of a few scenarios that he would like to be in with Naruto on his knees. Sasuke smirked as the blush deepened on Naruto's face. _Serves you right for looking into my mind Naruto._

"Don't be a bastard teme!"

"Naruto language!"

Naruto huffed out in annoyance, "Sorry Iruka."

The man, Iruka, smiled softly as he ran a hand through Naruto's hair. "I would like to know what happened? You had a very busy night and I think I deserve an explanation as to why my son never returned last night, or the fact that you called so late and the fact that you had to take those pills."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I do think it's time for some explanations." Naruto turned and looked at everyone gathered. "To everyone."

Sasuke nodded as the silver haired man walked towards Iruka. "Iruka I think it would be best to take this conversation to the living room. We _all_ have things that we would like to say."

Iruka gave the silver haired man a dirty look, "Yes we go don't we."

"Iruka," the silver haired man and Iruka both turned towards Naruto. "Are you sure about that? Did you bring your—"

Iruka waved off Naruto. "Yes yes I did. Hatake-san brought it with us when he helped me to come here. I think that explanations are in order first. Then I can have you go and get my wheelchair from Hatake-san's car."

/…/…/

Author's Note: Done for now =^_^= Please review. So as I said starting after this update I will be updating every Sunday or Monday. It will all start next weekend. I was going to try and update a couple times a week but my schedule doesn't allow it.

But I will make you all a deal. If I get over 20 reviews for this chapter I will update on Wednesday or Thursday. I do truly appreciate everyone who takes the time to review so as a reward I will keep to my word that I will update faster with the more reviews I get.

Huggles all!! Tal ^_~


	6. Chapter VI

Author's Note: Heya everyone!! Thankies sssooooo much for all the reviews and alerts!! I couldn't believe how wonderful you all are for taking the time to leave me a little note. It really does help me to keep working on my writing. =bows= I know a got a lot of you with Iruka being in a wheelchair. Hehehe I always planned him being in a wheelchair in this fic. I will explain it a lot more as the story goes on. Here are just a few comments to my reviewers. I usually write back but some of you are not members of which is totally cool by me as you still took the time to write me a little message.

**Shadow – **hehehe yeah Sasuke is a pervert! But he is a pervert on his own little level. Thankies for the review!!

**Tad – **I always _**always**_ planned Sasuke and Naruto being friends before anything happens between them. It will be a strange friendship to say the least. As Sasuke really wants Naruto and Naruto isn't sure about his own feelings. But, yeah, I totally agree that some people have them jumping into bed WAY to early and it sometimes ruins the story. I will say one thing though. The case that Kakashi and Naruto worked on together does not have anything to do with Iruka being in a wheelchair. I have planned this story out and I will be finishing it. I know that a lot of authors, unfortunately myself included, as started stories and not finished. I will not let that happen to his fic! Thankies for the review!!

**Nin_of_konoha – **Thankies for the review!! LOL no I don't count two reviews from one person as reaching the goal of reviews=updates but nice try ^_^. I know a lot of people are guessing if the person for the ritual is Orochimaru. I have had people guess Orochimaru or Mandara. We'll see ne?! Thankies again ^_^

**x2 – **Thankies for the review!! I know that I haven't really entered the Uchiha in this fic as of yet. I really wanted to spotlight Naruto for the first chapters. Itachi and Sasuke are both going to get their fair share of page time but Naruto is the key to my story. I know it appears as Sasuke is getting it easy to have Naruto. I don't wish to give away my plot too much but he is not going to be easy for Sasuke. Not by a long shot. I'm not too sure what a 'Mary Sue' is but Naruto is not perfect. I agree that no one is. More of Naruto's past will come into play soon and some of it will be in this very chapter. Thankies again for the review!!

Author's Note Continued: Just a heads up everyone that Emi and I will be moving at the end of the month. We found a really kick ass apartment almost right at the ocean =squeals= I love the ocean! UMI! Anyways…we will be cut off from the internet at the end of the month for about two weeks as we move. I will let you know the closer we get to the moving day.

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, COMMUNITY WELCOMES, AND AUTHOR ALERTS!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!**

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile

**Medium**

**Chapter Six**

The room was destroyed. The chairs that lined the meeting hall were all over turned and in various stages of mangled. The papers that were once sitting in neat organized piles on the tables were now floating through the air like the autumn leaves of the oak trees. A tall man with dark hair was currently seething as he doubled over from his anger. It had worked, or at least he had thought it had worked. Everything had going accounting to plan. _Everything!_

But that wasn't the case anymore. One person had lived. One person had managed to hang onto their sorry existence and ruined his glorious plans. It had taken him three years to find the perfect people to make the ritual. He had to make so many sacrifices in order to get to the point that he was at last night. But it was all for not!

Plus, the man knew, that he would not be able to go back to the site of the ritual. The damn police had arrived because of the noise that had been made. The dark haired man still didn't know how anyone had heard them. They were out in the middle of the woods and he knew that no one was around. _There must have been some late season campers are early morning hikers! Fuck! Everything was ready! Everything was perfect. I could have had the boy now if that bitch didn't survive!_

"Master…?"

Golden eyes blazed as he looked upon the worried face of his assistant. It was the grey haired man that had informed him that the ritual site was currently being torn apart by the police and the damn K.M.T.F. Deep black eyes surrounded by round glasses took in his surroundings before coming closer to the man that he would willing follow anywhere.

"What do you want now Kabuto?"

Kabuto pressed his glasses further up his face as he continued towards the other man in the room. "I have located where they have taken the girl. She is currently under surveillance at the general hospital. She is being guarded by four officers and two members of the KMTF."

The dark haired man straightened out as he flicked some of his hair over his shoulder, "And the boy?"

Kabuto shook his head, "We are still unable to find his residence. We hacked into the personal records of the boy but his current home address was a fake. We don't know where he lives and all of our attempts to follow him home have failed."

The man's lips thinned as he breathed heavily through his nose. This was becoming more and more troublesome. He needed to get the girl and he needed to get girl before the next moon. If he could get to her before then and finish the ritual all would not be lost. The main problem now was locating the boy. He knew where to find him but even the blonde didn't realize how well protected he was. Almost every hour of every day the boy had someone watching over him.

"Kabuto the first thing we need to do is get the girl. I need to have her within the seal and killed before the next moon. I don't care what you have to do but I want her. Kill anyone who gets in the way."

Kabuto nodded and bowed, "And the boy?"

The dark haired man smiled as he licked his lips, "I think we will have dinner out tonight Kabuto."

Kabuto shivered at the look in the golden eyes of his master, "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

/…/…/

Naruto currently found himself sitting on the couch in Sakura's living room between Iruka and Kakashi. Sakura was sitting on the chair that she had pulled from the kitchen and Sasuke and Itachi was occupying the loveseat. All eyes were currently on him and he was getting more and more nervous by the second. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura. After all those three already knew about him but with the Uchiha's in the room it was making him nervous.

"I…I don't really know where to begin…" Naruto looked down at the cup of tea he was holding. Sakura had thought it wise that everyone have something to drink. Though Naruto knew he wasn't going to drink anything it was nice to have something to do with his hands as he knew he would have started fidgeting otherwise.

"Have you always had these abilities Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from tea to look at Itachi. The older Uchiha was smiling softly. "Yeah…but they have grown over the years…"

"Grown?"

Naruto nodded at Itachi, "Yeah. I used to only be able to feel things coming from people. You know like what emotions they were feeling. I don't really know how to explain it. If someone was sad I would feel it too. But as time went on I started to get visions. I could see why they were sad or happy or mad."

Iruka smiled softly at Naruto as he grasped the boy's wrist. "Naruto has always been special. But what I want to know Naruto is why you needed to take your pills? What happened that make it so you needed to go that far."

Naruto licked his lips and turned his attention once more towards his cup. _Shit! He is going to get mad at me! What do I say…? Will Iruka understand!?_ Naruto took a deep breath and whispered to the quiet room. "I opened the gates…"

Naruto screwed up his face as he waited. _Here is comes…3…2…1…!_ "YOU WHAT!" Iruka's grip on his wrist tightened. Flashes of Iruka's anger and worry filled Naruto's mind. He tried to block the feelings but he was still tired and the feelings that Sasuke had placed within him weren't helping the matter. He was too intoned to his surrounds because he was also worried that Sasuke might try something again.

"Papa…please stop…my head…"

Iruka's tirade stopped as he looked at his son and realized that he had been getting mad at the boy while he was gripping his wrist. Iruka released the boy and sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't realize that I was holding your wrist. But you must realize that opening the gates in what started all the problems in the first place. You promised me that you weren't going to do it again!"

Naruto worried at his lip as he placed his teacup on the coffee table. "What would you have me do?! Sasuke and Itachi were going to die! I had to do something or they were going to die!"

"You could have called for help!"

Naruto turned to look at Iruka, "How?! None us had a cell phone and we were out in the middle of the woods. No matter how are I looked I couldn't see a way out for them! I always saw the same thing! I saw them dead!"

Iruka's jaw snapped shut as he looked away from Naruto. They hadn't gotten into this kind of argument in a long time. Not since Naruto agreed to help Kakashi and he ended up in the hospital. He hated yelling with Iruka because Iruka was the only family he had left but that didn't mean that he wanted Iruka to always treat him like a baby.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head whipped to Itachi who returned his heated gaze with soft understanding eyes. _He understands me but how?! I don't know what is going on anymore._ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at a time like this."

Itachi waved it off as he took a sip of his tea. As he lowered his cup he spied Kakashi before asking his question. "What are these gates that you speak of? You mentioned them in the woods and then you changed."

Naruto sighed. "I guess I should explain that. Well at least I will try. I don't really know how to explain it. When I first started to understand my abilities I went to all kinds of specialists. They told me some strange and weird things and they did all these tests to find out what was 'wrong' with me. But after everything was said and done there was only one person who really helped me.'

'Her name is Tsunade. She is a neuro-surgeon. But she specializes in the brain's main and outer functions. She's the one that told me that I had the gifts of a Medium or a Physic. But as time went on my mind didn't stop growing like most peoples would. She told me that as my abilities grew I would have to learn to block them or I would go insane."

Naruto paused as he felt Iruka grip his hand. It had been a close call when he was younger. No matter what he tried to do he would get vision after vision. He would see totally random people having accidents, winning lotteries, being with their loved ones. It was a lot and he couldn't control it. A lot of the time Iruka would have to medicate him just so he could sleep.

The people didn't understand him and called him all sorts of names. They even went as far as throwing things at him to make him stay away. But all this did was push their feelings of hate and fear onto him and in turn Naruto would get angry that they wouldn't even listen to him. All his life people were the same. But when he went Tsunade and they started working on getting his abilities under control he felt that he was finally his own person. He could close off the visions, the feelings, and he could live _his_ life again.

The room was quiet as Naruto smiled softly at Iruka, "I owe my life to Tsunade. She taught me that my abilities were like gateways in my mind. That each ability had its own door. All I had to do was find the door that lead to the ability and close it. It took years but I finally managed to do it. I still have problems with keeping them all in check but at least they aren't overwhelming my mind anymore. I can live my life and I can stop the visions."

Sasuke leaned forward, "So opening the gates in the woods did what?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as a small smile lifted the blonde's lips, "By opening all the gates in my mind I let my abilities completely take over. All the feelings of the forest, the people, even the air itself comes to my mind. I get visions of the people all around me. I could tell where everyone was and what they were thinking. That is why I asked you and Itachi to not think of anything while I was that way. I didn't want to have your visions and thoughts entering my mind. It would have been a distraction."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "And the eleven minutes?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I can't leave the gates _all_ open for more than eleven minutes. The pressure that it causes my mind is very painful and causes my sinuses to bleed. Tsunade said that if I leave them open to long I could even cause bleeding in my brain and then I could die."

"What?! You didn't say anything like that in the forest!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as Sasuke glared at him. "There wasn't enough time! I told you I kept seeing your death!"

Sasuke growled under his breath, "What about your own fucking death?! I'm sure you were seeing that with opening the gates or whatever the fuck it was that you did!"

Naruto's glared thinned his eyes to almost slits, "I can't see my own death teme! I was seeing your own!"

Itachi grasped Sasuke before the raven could yell back, "You can't see your own death but you saw ours right?" Naruto nodded as Iruka wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. He could feel Iruka's hesitation at having this conversation but he knew that Iruka would understand that Naruto needed others to know and for that he was grateful. "How did you see our death?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the couch and back into Iruka's comforting hold, "At the restaurant. When you were leaving you thanked me and offered me your hand."

Itachi's eyes widened, "So when we shook hands…"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I don't usually make it a habit of touching other people. It is through touch that I get the strongest feelings and visions. But you were so nice and no one has every thanked me for a wonderful meal. They always just pay and leave. After all I'm just the waiter so why would they need to. It's my job. But you looked sincere so…yeah…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he flicked them towards Kakashi and back. Naruto glanced at Kakashi who was looking almost bored with the conversation. _Do they know each other?_ Naruto bit his lip. With Iruka grasping him about the shoulders he was almost completely forced to feel the emotions coming from his papa but if he just touched Kakashi he could…

Naruto worried his lip as he slowly slid his hand over his thigh and inched it towards Kakashi. He ignored Iruka who was talking to Sasuke and Itachi as Naruto concentrated on touching Kakashi. He knew it was wrong of him but he wanted to know. He had been watching Itachi and Kakashi share looks all morning and he wanted to know if the feeling he was getting from the two of them was true.

Plus it would look odd if he just randomly pulled out his cards to do a reading with everyone in the room. Kakashi would know what was going on right away and the man liked his secrets. Just as Naruto was about to let his hand fall to the couch between the two of them Kakashi stood up and walked towards the kitchen with Itachi in tow.

_Damn it! I was so close! I swear one of these days I'm just doing to jump at him and hopefully catch him! _"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped and spun around to grin sheepishly at Iruka, "Yes?"

"I think we should be heading home now. You have to work tonight and I think it would be wise if you have a few more hours of sleep."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he grinned, "Yeah more sleep sounds good."

/…/…/

Itachi leaned against the kitchen counter as Kakashi stood across from him with his arms crossed. Itachi smirked as he watched the older man. "So that man was the great Iruka that you used to talk about non-stop."

"What do you want Itachi?"

"I should be asking you that same question. Why are you here? I know for a fact that you and Iruka are no longer a couple. I thought that when I called in it was you that would be handling the attempted assassination but," Itachi's smirk widened, "by the look on your face I would say that you didn't even know."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't called for that. I was very surprised when Naruto mentioned it. I didn't think that anyone would try something so foolish. But what surprises me even more was that you didn't know."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Don't be coy with me Kakashi. You have but one Uchiha eye where I have two. Do you really wish to try my patience on this." Kakashi grinned slightly as he raised his hands in surrender. "Good. Obito went through a lot of hard work to convince the Elders to allow you to have one of our eyes. I thought that you would be more grateful. After all you wouldn't want me to remove it now would you."

Kakashi sighed, "Right right Itachi-_sama_. In all honesty I didn't know anything about the attempt on yours or Sasuke's lives. It was a good thing that you shook Naruto's hand. The boy is very special and I need his help. But what is strange to me is that Sasuke seems to have taken a liking to the boy."

Itachi huffed out a short laugh. _If only you knew the half of it Kakashi. I would have to say that my little brother is more than a little obsessed._ "Yes well Sasuke has always been the type to go for people who were unique or one of a kind."

Kakashi nodded sagely which caused Itachi to almost roll his eyes, "And Sasuke still doesn't have any abilities?"

Itachi sighed as he rubbed at his temple. He was tired of having this conversation with the silver haired man. Kakashi had asked him, Itachi, numerous times to join the force. He knew that Itachi's abilities would come in handy out in the field but he had obligations to his family first and foremost. "You know that he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about the true face of the Uchiha Clan _and_ it will remain that way. Sasuke was not born with the Sharigan."

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his shoulder, "I don't know about that. Having an attraction to Naruto could prove lethal to that statement Itachi. After all if Sasuke wishes to go after Naruto he is going to learn a lot of things about the world that you don't want him to."

Itachi growled as the world took on a slightly red hue. He didn't like where this conversation was heading. He had only wished to talk to Kakashi because he thought the man had come to the house because of the attempt on the two Uchihas. "Kakashi—"

"Here you two are! Kakashi we want to get going."

Itachi slammed his eyes shut as Naruto bound into the kitchen. Though Itachi wore black contacts he knew that the contacts would still take on a slightly red tint from his eyes. Last thing he needed was Naruto to ask questions about it. After all the boy was loud and if he was asking strange questions in a louder than normal voice there was a good chance that Sasuke would come running into the kitchen.

"Well I wanted to ask you something Naruto."

Itachi opened his eyes to see Naruto standing in front of Kakashi with his head slightly tilted to the side. "Ask me something?"

Kakashi nodded as he smiled softly, "I need your help with a case."

Itachi was more than a little surprised that Naruto's whole body stiffened and the boy even took a step back. "A case? I don't know Kakashi. Iruka will get mad. The last time I helped…well it didn't end very well."

Kakashi smiled sadly. "I know but this time will be different. I swear that I will protect you. I will not let you do anything that you are not comfortable with. You will be able to keep Iruka informed at all times, you will be able to go to Tsunade whenever you need it and I will make sure that there is always someone from the force with you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, "All this protection…what happened! If I need all this protection I don't think I want to help!"

Kakashi quickly leapt forward and grasped Naruto's shoulders. Itachi knew that if Kakashi hadn't have done that that the blonde would have already been back in the living room. "Listen Naruto. Yamato isn't in town right now and there is no else we can turn to. You learned a lot from Yamato while you were learning about doing readings. I need you…no that's wrong…a young woman who barely survived with her life today needs you."

Naruto worried at his lip. Itachi took this a sign that Naruto was nervous as the boy seemed to do it a lot when he was thinking very hard about something that could get him into trouble. "But Iruka…"

"He told me that I had to ask you. He doesn't want you to help. I won't lie about that. But I could really use your help and I know the young woman could use your help as well."

Naruto sighed. "We'll need to take Iruka home first and I want to make sure that Sasuke and Itachi get home okay too. But…" Naruto's blue eyes locked with Kakashi's mismatched eyes in a hard glare, "this is the last time Kakashi."

/…/…/

Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around how things came to this. He was currently sitting in the back of Kakashi's car as it sped off to God knows where. But what Naruto was really having trouble figuring out was the fact that sitting beside him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The raven had not only convinced everyone that he was going to go with Kakashi and Naruto but he had also managed to convince Iruka that he would keep Naruto safe. The raven even as far as to say that he would protect Naruto. _Pft! I can't believe Iruka! Who kept who safe last night hum?!_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as the raven leaned against the cool glass of the window. The Uchiha was currently gazing at their surroundings with a look of complete and utter boredom. Naruto had to fight the urge to hit the man. Sasuke was someone that Naruto knew he would never completely figure out. There was something about Sasuke that rubbed against Naruto and for the life of him Naruto couldn't figure out if it was a bad thing or not.

It also didn't help that Naruto's thought kept jumping back to the events of earlier that morning. It was weird how much he reacted to Sasuke's touch. He had never reacted that way to anyone else and it was eerie to say the least that he found himself liking what was being done to him. If it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke seemed to be completely in lust with him he might not have pushed the raven away as quickly as he did.

Naruto sighed as he turned his attention to his own window. It was already turning out to be a long day and it had only just begun. He wasn't looking forward to getting to wherever it was that they were heading. There was something in the way that Kakashi had asked for his help that was nagging at his mind. Especially since he brought of Yamato-sensei.

Naruto didn't know what kind of help he would be. Yamato-sensei had only taught Naruto about the readings of the natural forces that surrounded people. After all his desk was a Mother Nature deck. He used the energy that people gave off in junction with nature to see their futures. This allowed Naruto to not have to touch the person and it also allowed him to ask a question of nature and get back only _one_ answer or vision.

Yamato-sensei said that he didn't want Naruto to learn what it was that he did for the Force. Yamato-sensei was a well respected researcher of rituals and the super natural. The police force even called on him when cases turned more towards the occult. This fact just added to the fact that Naruto didn't think that he was going to be much help.

"Ano…Kakashi?" Kakashi hummed as his eyes looked into the rearview mirror to look into Naruto's blue eyes. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

Kakashi smiled as he stopped at a red light in the right turn lane. Naruto didn't have a clue where they were but from the way the city was looking it was starting to become clear that they were heading out of town. _Great…I'm starting to hate leaving the city. I only want to leave the city when I'm heading home._

"That's right Naruto. If I tell you anything it will ruin anything that you may or may not pick up about the crime scene."

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms, "I hate when you do this. I swear you do it just to make sure that I can sense something."

Kakashi's grin widened, "True true."

"Dobe."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch, "Don't call me that teme."

Sasuke's head turned to look at Naruto and it took everything in Naruto's power not to blush under the intense look. "Where are we going and what does Kakashi want from you?"

Naruto laughed softly as he shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine. Kakashi never tells me anything. I usually had to get any information out of Iruka if I wanted to know something about the pervert."

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

Naruto glared at Kakashi, "Sure and I can fly."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto in the rearview mirror, "You can?!"

Naruto growled, "Pay attention to the damn road pervert!"

Sasuke just shook his head as he continued to look at Naruto, "Have you worked with Kakashi before?"

Naruto sighed as let his arms fall into his lap, "Yeah once. It was not the best of experiences. Iruka was so pissed. I don't really remember a lot of what happened."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "Why is that?"

Naruto let his head fall against the leather head rest as he rolled his neck so he was facing Sasuke, "It was a murder case. A lot of people had been killed. It was a case from six years ago. Do you remember a group called Akatsuki?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened, "Yeah they killed something like twenty four people in the span of eight months. But the papers never really went into a lot of detail."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah and for good reason. They weren't kind. Anyways the police force was getting nowhere and the same went for the KMTF. Kakashi was dating Iruka at the time and had asked me if I would help. I was still learning how to control my abilities and I thought that I could help." Naruto sighed.

It was the worst experience of his life. He didn't know what was going on and he thought that he could single handedly solve the case. It was not to happen. The members of Akatsuki caught wind of him and had come after him and Iruka. Kakashi had managed to keep them safe for a time but once the bastards learned of Naruto's abilities…Naruto shuttered. They didn't like the fact that a person with his abilities was on the case and they made him their prime target.

Naruto jumped as he felt a warm hand grasp his. He opened his eyes and looked into the confused and concerned eyes of the raven. "Naruto?"

Naruto took a few calming breaths as he squeezed Sasuke's hand. He smiled as he felt Sasuke return the pressure. "Kakashi managed to get Iruka to safety but I was at school…and I wasn't very well liked. The Akatsuki showed up and when they asked about me people said where I was, what I was doing, hell I think some of them even lead them to my homeroom!'

'I can't see my own death but I knew that the people around me were going to get hurt so I took off. I didn't know what to do. The people at school were scared because the Akatsuki that had shown up had weapons and they didn't seem to care who got hurt as long as I didn't live. I saw everything happening and there was nothing I do. I didn't know what to do about my visions at the time. I did the only thing that seemed to make sense. I opened the gates of my mind."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke as he turned his head towards the window. That was the day that everyone at his old school officially called him a monster and a freak of nature. He acted strangely, at least that's what people said, as he ran through the school leading the Akatsuki away. All he could remember of the event was that his head hurt and that people were screaming all around him. Once he got out of the school Naruto could remember hearing police sirens and members of the force yelling something. But after that…it was only darkness.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sucked in his lip as he rolled his head to once again face Sasuke. "I don't remember what happened. I woke up in the hospital three months later with very little memories about what happened. Kakashi and Iruka had broken up and I was told that Akatsuki was no more. I was also told that six students of the school had been killed and many others were injured."

Naruto pulled his hand free of Sasuke's as he felt tears creeping at the corners of his eyes. Though he didn't remember the events that had happened he did remember the fear the other children had when they saw him enter the school three months later. He would never forget the looks that they gave him or the feelings that swept over him. That was the day that he went home and begged and pleaded with Iruka for them to move.

He knew that they didn't have the money but he couldn't take the looks. He knew that he would truly go insane if he had to forever feel the fear coming from the others or have to listen to the kids calling him names as if he was deaf. Iruka managed to get some money from some of their friends and they moved to Konoha within the month. Naruto swore that he would never ask anything of Iruka again and that he wouldn't tell people his secret. But nothing ever works as one hopes.

Naruto flinched as he felt a hand on his cheek. He gulped in some air as he tried to keep the sob from escaping his lips. "Naruto if it hurts this much than why are you willing to help now?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked into Sasuke's deep fathomless pits of purest black. Even though Sasuke was touching him he wasn't getting any feelings from the other man. He could see the concern in Sasuke's eyes but it wasn't coming over to him. Naruto smiled softly as he leaned forward slightly as to rest his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Because this time I have control and it is the right thing to do. Those of us born with special abilities need to help those who don't."

Sasuke shook his head as he shifted closer to the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a hand rubbing against his cheek. "What if the same thing happens this time dobe?"

Naruto laughed softly, "Didn't you tell Iruka that you would protect me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before a dark gleam over took them. Naruto couldn't bring himself to look away. The more he looked into Sasuke's eyes the more he was drawn in. The deep onyx eyes flashed and flared as they stared right into Naruto's soul. Naruto gasped as he swore that Sasuke's eyes blazed with an intense red before changing once again to onyx and back again.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke shifted as he brought up his other hand to wrap around Naruto's waist. "I will protect you. I swear it!"

Before Naruto could even utter another word Sasuke closed the distance between him. Blue eyes widened at the soft, velvety touch of lips rocked through him. Naruto felt a cold sweep through his body that was followed by a delicious, dizzying warmth that curled his toes in his trainers. A deep growl called forth from Sasuke as the raven tilted Naruto's head and pushed his lips more into Naruto's.

The world spun, swept as Naruto closed his eyes and let all of Sasuke take over him. It was a calming, crashing of worlds as he felt Sasuke's tongue dart out and lick at his lips. It was foreign to Naruto but it felt like an ancient dance that was meant to be shared between the two of them. Naruto growled softly in response as he parted his lips.

Sweet, bitter, velvety, and oh so smooth raced through his mouth as Sasuke's sinful tongue darted within his own cavern and craved his claim on everything that was within range of the seeking muscle. Naruto moaned and gasped as the tongue of the raven rubbed, flicked, and gently pushed against his own. He had been kissed before, yes, but nothing like this.

He was losing himself and yet he was gaining everything that he ever wanted and needed. Nothing else at that moment mattered aside from the raven that was claiming him. Calming him. Marking him as his own. Naruto's hand found residence in silky midnight hair as he tried to keep at least some sort of semblance on reality though his mind was begging him to let himself loose and be free of his mortal shell. Be free and be everything that Sasuke wanted from him.

Naruto growled as Sasuke suddenly pulled away as the car came to a screeching halt. It took Naruto's hazy filled mind a few moments to figure out where he was and what was going on. Sasuke's growl of a voice asking Kakashi what the hell was going on helped to ground Naruto and bring him back to the realm of Earth.

"Sorry to interrupt your suck fest. But we're here."

Naruto glared out the window as his eyes widened. He instantly gripped onto Sasuke as he gazed at all the police cars that surrounded the slight clearing. He could see large pillars standing in the distance but what had him scared wasn't the fact that the area screamed of torturous events. No it was the fact that standing outside his door was a woman. She had red hair and hazel eyes. He gazed at Naruto with unseeing and unblinking eyes.

Naruto's breath came and went in sharp painful gasps as the women placed her hands on the car window and stared at Naruto. Blood ran from many cuts that lined her face, neck, and the portions of her torso that Naruto could see. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came from her lips.

Naruto backed into Sasuke as the woman's hand slipped through the glass and edged towards him. _This is not happening! What is happening?! Why isn't anyone helping her! Why she coming through the glass of the car!_ Naruto shook and ignore Sasuke as he quickly undid his seat belt and bolted towards Sasuke's door.

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Naruto gasped out a sob as he grasped at the car's door handle. _Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Dear God don't touch me!!_ Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream as a deep, penetrating cold stabbed into his lower back. Pain. Horror. A pleading, screaming voice. Flashes of cold steel. Darkness. Forever, unending darkness.

A scream rent the air before all fell silent.

/…/…/

Author's Note: There you have it. Chapter Six!! Again thank you everyone for your wonderful support and reviews!! I love you all very much for taking the time to leave me a comment!! Again I will be updating once a week. But if I get 20 or more reviews I will update on Wednesday or Thursday. Lots and lots of love to everyone!! Huggles Tal =^_^=


	7. Chapter VII

Author's Note: Thank you one and all for the wonderful reviews!! I can't believe how many of them I have been getting! You all make me so happy!! I'm not going to take a lot of time in his Author Note but please _**PLEASE**_ read the ending one!! There is something important stated that everyone needs to read!!

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, COMMUNITY WELCOMES, AND AUTHOR ALERTS!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!**

**Warnings** This story is going to YAOI!! It is going to be SasuNaru!! It is AU! It will be dark! There will be violence and gore! There will also be some NONCON and a few one-sided Naruto pairs. This is the darkest fic I have written and I am dedicating it to the wonderful Emi –my roommate- as she is the one that listened to me talk about this fic for three weeks before I started writing it ^_^

**~/~/~VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, AND SLIGHT SMUT SCENE ENCLOSED!!!~/~/~**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!

_Thoughts_ – italics

'**visions**' – visions/premonitions

/…/…/ - scene/POV change

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback

Please place your seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions! Enjoy the show!! Please review =^_^= -big kitsune smile-

**Medium**

**Chapter Seven**

Itachi smiled softly as he waved at the retreating silver car that housed Sakura and Naruto's guardian, Iruka. They had dropped him off first which irked Itachi. He wanted to know where Naruto lived. He needed to know. The boy was from their _world_ and he knew that Naruto was the one that his Clan had been talking about for years. He just never knew who _he_ was. Itachi rolled his head and sighed as his neck cracked back into place. He had had a horrid nights sleep. The bed was small and the fact that he was thinking about Naruto didn't help matters.

Itachi turned from the long driveway as he started up the stairs of the Uchiha Manor. The large white marble stairs led towards the double door entryway. He never really did like the house. The house always mirrored the things that he wished that he could change in his life. He reached out and took the hooked brass handle in his hand and turned it. As the door opened he schooled his features. It was time to play the cold-hearted CEO card.

His shoes clicked on the marble tiles as a tall elderly man walked towards him. The man was dressed in a crisp black and white suit and when he reached the older Uchiha he bowed low with his arm across his waist. "Welcome home Uchiha-sama. May I take your travelling jacket?"

Itachi sighed inwardly. He hated this place more and more. He was born into the lime light and he hated every minute of it. He wanted to be normal and have a normal life but when one is an Uchiha there were certain things that are required of him. This was the main reason why Itachi was so glad that Sasuke hadn't been born a _true_ Uchiha. Sasuke was normal. Sasuke would be able to live the life that he wished. Sasuke would never have to know what it was to an Uchiha.

Itachi handed over his jacket and before the man could walk away Itachi's voice filled the large entryway. "Is my father home?"

The butler shook his head, "The Master of the Manor is not here, sir. Would you like to contact him?"

"No. That will be all."

"Understood sir."

Itachi waited until the butler was gone before he took a few deep breathes. He was glad that his father wasn't home but he knew that he was putting off the evitable. All facts and events that concerned the Uchiha Clan needed to be disclosed to the Master. _But that doesn't mean I can't figure out things on my own. I will not allow Sasuke to get mixed up in this. He is a normal man and I will see to it that he remains that way!_

With that thought in mind Itachi briskly crossed the foyer and headed towards the main hall. Two winding staircases flagged his right and left as he continued towards the high ceiling of the main hall. Crystal chandeliers dotted the hall as he passed the overhanging of the second floor. Pictures adored the walls and pews with ancient vases dotted the white walls. As he walked his shoes echoed against the marble tiles sending clicking echoes all around.

He had never been in the house when there was such low activity. Usually the main house was full of maids, butlers and the many members of the main family and even a few of the branch family members would be walking about. But there was no one. Itachi's eyes narrowed as the hall branched off into two different directions. The one to his right led to the main serving area and the great hall. The one to his left led to the master study which was the largest library of the houses under the Uchiha Clan rule. This library was is destination.

Itachi ran a hand through his long hair as he turned towards the library. There had to be someone in the house. After all he had called in about the attempt on his and Sasuke's life and since he saw Kakashi and the man didn't know what was going on there had to be someone that had heard. Itachi walked slowly down the hall as his thoughts jumped around his head.

The Uchiha name was known to the world as being leaders in the technology field but that was only a small part of the name. The Uchiha Clan was an ancient race of people. A Clan that could date their ancestors back over seven hundred years. They were a living relic. And Itachi cursed the fact that fate found it humorous that he should be born into such a family.

At least, Itachi thought, fate wasn't so cruel as to lump his brother into the same category as himself. Sasuke was born normal. By all outward appearances Sasuke was the perfect Uchiha. Looks, smarts, and the possessive streak that made women and men flock to him. Their father was not pleased that Sasuke would never know the true natural of the Uchiha Clan but Itachi was eternally grateful. He had wanted to have his little brother free to live his own life.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he continued down the hall. The beautiful paintings were mere blurs to him as his thoughts turned towards Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde haired blue eyed boy. Itachi smiled softly as he thought about the boy. Naruto was beautiful there was no other word for it. But the fact that Naruto seemed to be a part of their _world_ and the fact that Sasuke was more then infatuated with the boy didn't help matters.

Naruto was Sasuke's key to finding out about the Uchihas. If Sasuke continued to try and get the blonde than Sasuke was going to discover what and who the Uchihas were. Itachi was not going to let that happen. He knew that Sasuke wanted the blonde but he would not let it happen. He couldn't let it happen.

Rich, deep mahogany doors rose into Itachi's line of sight. With practiced ease Itachi gripped the handles and entered into the library. Silence answered him as he patted into the softly carpeted room. The library took up the entire east wing of the manor. Rows upon rows of bookshelves dotted the area while two steel spiral staircases rose at the end corners of the room. The second floor of the library was lined with desks, tables, and reading lamps. A few of the tables held laptops and the walls surrounding the second floor were covered with bookshelves filled completely full with all the information that one would need.

Itachi walked into the silence and couldn't help but feel that something was off. The library was usually the home of his mother. She was a smart woman and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was the brains behind the Uchiha Master. She was calm, calculating, and above all, beautiful. Most people thought of her as the 'trophy' wife and that would lead to their companies becoming one of the Uchiha's. After all his mother was the perfect cover. Men of other companies would see her and think that he was all beauty and no brains and they would tell her things that should never be said.

Those things would lead to the Uchiha Master getting his hands on the company and squeezing all the life out of it. It was a way to run a business. Or so that is what his father would say. Once Itachi took over the company he decided that he didn't need a woman at his side to get what he wanted. He was an Uchiha after all and there were many things that he could do.

Itachi smirked as he walked into the library. In the center of the quiet hall was a tall pew with an ancient leather bound book surrounded in a dome of glass. As Itachi walked closer to the case he couldn't help but reach out a hand and gently run it over the smooth, sleek surface of the cool glass. The leather bound book was the family tree of the Uchiha clan. The book was open to the most current family members and the names of his family were elegantly written for all to see. On the opposite page were the writings of the branch families and one family that had married into the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi started slightly, cursing himself for getting lost in thought, as a voice sounded into the silent library. "State your name."

Itachi took a few steps back so that he was a good foot from the pew. "Uchiha Itachi."

The bodiless voice sounded again, followed by soft slick of metal sliding open. "Present verification."

Itachi reached towards his right eye as a thin pillar of metal rose from the floor. The top of the metal pillar was rounded with an angry red light flashing. Itachi pushed his fingers into his eyes and gripped his contact. With a simple flick the black contact came away from his eye. He stepped towards the light and opened his right eye.

A bright red eye with three deep, encompassing comma pupils flashed to life. The red light rotated around the metal pillar before shining into the eye of Uchiha Itachi. Itachi's three comma pupils dilated together as the light changed from an angry red to a soft, smoothing blue.

"Uchiha Itachi, First Born, Approved. State request."

Itachi blinked his eye away from the light as he stated, "Entrance to the War Room."

//\\//\\

_He couldn't move. He was stuck. He could see everything but there was no sound. He knew that he was breathing deeply, heavily and yet he couldn't seem to figure out why. That was until he finally allowed his eyes to roam the area. He was sitting at the far end of a circle filled with people. The other people were all sitting closer together and they were murmuring to each other; though he couldn't hear the words that they said. He believed that they were trying to comfort each other because there was an overwhelming sense of fear amongst them. _

_He shifted his eyes to look more around the area that he was sitting in. He couldn't move and yet he still couldn't figure out why. Everything about the area screamed at him to run, to get away. As his eyes travelled the area he noticed why he wasn't able to run and that thought alone scared him even more. They were completely enclosed within eight tall wooden pillars with men surrounding them. He flicked his eyes around and noticed that it was only five men but each man had a strange sword like weapon. He swallowed thickly as he noticed that the men were all naked and strange markings were covering their naked forms._

_He breathed deeply as he felt his arms wrap more around his legs that were drawn to his chest. But the strange thing to him was the fact that he didn't recall moving his arms and yet he felt it. He felt his arms wrap around his legs. He lowered his eyes and his voice never reached his lips as he tried to yell in surprise. He was looking down at thin arms wearing long sleeves of a business suit jacket. Pale knees peeked out of a thigh high matching skirt. _

_He tried again to speak but nothing. Nothing came out of his mouth. He didn't know what was going on or why he was here and for the life of him he couldn't figure out where __**here**__ was. He tried to calm his breathing. It was making him nervous but he couldn't. He wasn't the one in control of his own breathing. He wasn't in control at all. All he could do was look around. He could see everything and flick his vision but aside from that there was nothing that he could do._

"_Bath the Earth in the blood of the innocent and let the moon bear witness to the birth of my great power's awakening!"_

_His vision flicked to the only sound that he finally heard. He somehow knew the owner of the voice but he couldn't place the face. He was breathing too hard. His heart was pounding too quickly against his ribs. Suddenly the men around the circle threw their arms out and he could see their mouths moving but the words never came to him. _

_Hot, sorry, sad tears streaked down his cheeks as a man entered the circle right beside him. He couldn't see his face as he was walking away from him and towards the center of the circle. A long billowing black robe surrounded the man's body and he knew that it was making the man look bigger than he actually was._

_His vision was once again drawn to the men as he felt vibrations running through the earth. The five men were stomping their feet in a strange barbaric dance. The man in front of him threw out his arms and the black robe flew from the man's frame and pooled at his feet. His breathing quickened to sharp, painful gasps and pants as the five men around the circle danced faster and faster._

_It was like something snapped within him. His body moved but once again he knew that it was not him that was moving it. There was a calm, hurried feeling running through him. He knew that he needed to escape for if he didn't he would not live. He stumbled and a silent cry tore from his lips as he stumbled over the uneven ground. The ground still shook from the pounding of feet as he tried to reach the escape that was only slightly before him._

_He was close. So close. He was nearing the pillars. He would be free. He would not stop running. He would make it out and then he would never look back and he would call the police to come and help. He was so close. Suddenly the pounding on the ground stopped. He slowed though he knew that he should still be trying to escape when he felt his body tense at the sight before him._

_The engravings on the pillars were close enough for him to see now and he wished nothing more than to look away. They were strange swirls and markings. They were like something he once saw in a book and heard from a man that he couldn't place at the moment. He knew one thing though and that was that those markings were never meant to be present in the human world. That the markings were symbols of the tainted ones, the corrupted, the demons of the master himself._

_A scream tore itself from the very depths of his soul as the markings and engravings burst to life in an array of reds, blacks, and deepest oranges. They swirled around the pillars as if waiting for the moment that they would be free to escape the confines of the wood itself. Faster and faster the colours whirled and swirled around the pillars. They were moving so fast and so fluently that one was not able to move one's eyes from the scene._

_A new sound, a new voice entered the area. He knew that it was a voice but no human would be able to make such noises. He felt himself turn towards the center of the circle. Back towards the strange naked man that seemed to glow in the moonlight. His head was back and he was glaring at the moon but what caused him to stumble back was the fact that the strangely burned grass below the man was smoking. A deep black mist of sorts was rising from the burn marks. The mists hissed, snarled, spoke in an inhuman voice as they curled themselves around the pale legs of the man._

_He couldn't look away. He needed and wanted to but there was something that was making him walk towards the man and away from the safety that he knew was only a few short feet from him. The man in the center twitched as the mist formed into strange ever-changing creatures that scratched and mauled at his flesh. Tiny rivulets of blood glistened in the wake of the creatures. _

_He felt his body twitch and a sear of burning pain lanced his leg. He flicked his eyes to the source and screamed out. The burns in the ground that were near the man were all over the place and as the glowing, swirling lights of the pillar grew stronger and stronger so did the reach of the creatures. They were gripping at him. They were burning his flesh and yet they left no mark; only the lingering feeling of burnt flesh._

_Fear screamed from the others in the circle as more and more of the mist rose out of the burned earth. He could see them yelling and screaming but once again the sound was not there. He wasn't sure if he was glad that he couldn't hear them screaming as it would show that he wasn't alone in this pain filled haze of his mind or if he was glad because then he wouldn't hear the sounds that make their faces so contorted in ultimate pain and fear._

_A flash of steel was his only warning before the ground started to shake again though this time it was because the people within the circle were trying to run away. The five men had entered the circle. Their blades were drew and it a sick, warped dance of nightmares they sliced at all the flesh in front of them. Faces contorted in pain. Faces paralyzed in fear. Faces that would haunt within his mind forever. _

_Red sprays of blood streaked the air in the wake of the flying blades. The people all around him tried to escape. Tried to block the attacks that were being aimed at them with their bare arms and in return the flesh was snapped away from their bodies like dry twigs on a dying tree. A pain, burning hot, ripped across his back. He stumbled as he felt the warm feeling of his own blood running its course down the contours of his back._

_He stumbled more in a state of stock then one of pain as he tried to turn around. He didn't understand what he had done to be attacked like this. He was not a bad person. He did his work. He did his best. He even tried to be liked by everyone that met him. A silent open mouthed scream left him as a pulsing flash of pain erupted across his calve. The pain blinded him as he fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to hold him up._

_The world swam in his vision as he saw another swordsman coming towards him. The man was bathed in the hot, steaming, ruby of blood as he drew his hand back. This was the end. This was going to be last things that he saw before he left the world. He was not ready to die and he was not ready to be a part of whatever was happening within this strange circle._

_He shifted his body slightly backwards as the blade raced through the air and towards his neck. The burn of the hot metal licked his neck and blood sprayed forth with so much force that he was surprised that his skin was able to keep the pumping liquid within his own body without an escape route. He felt his tongue reach out of his lips and lick them as his world spun._

_He would not die here. The world tilted as he felt the wind play softly with his hair. He would not be a part of this sinful act. The ground was softer than he thought when his body connected with the warm wetness. With his last strength he pledged that he would not help this man get what he wanted. _

_A beautiful enveloping white light wrapped him within its warmth as the ruby red of the blood stained world vanished from him._

//\\//\\

Naruto yelled out as his eyes flew open. He could feel something wrapped around his waist as he fought to escape the confines of whatever it was that was holding him down. He pushed with his arms that were trapped to his chest as the murmurs of a voice echoed strangely in the distance of his confused and scared mind. _What the hell was that?! Those people…Oh dear God! Those people!_

"Naruto!"

Naruto gasped on the air that he was trying to bring into his lungs as the flashes of the scenes he had just seen floored his memory. He was not in control. He was watching it as if he was just witnessing the scene through someone else's mind. _That person outside the window…were they…did they…_ He gasped and panted for air but no matter what he tried he couldn't get the air to enter his lungs. The things wrapped around his waist were holding him too tightly, too securely to something.

He tried to stand from his kneeling position but the things around him just tightened even more. He was seating on something warm that much he was certain of but the feeling of the warmth that he was straddling only served to remind him of the warm burning sensation of blood running from his body. With a strangled cry he slammed his unseeing eyes shut as he tried again and again to escape.

"Naruto! I've got you! Stop fighting me!"

Air. He needed air. He needed to be free but the things wrapped around him tightened and separated. One warm one staying around his waist while the other travelled the length of his back and settled into his hair. With a gentle pressure he felt it grip his hair and pull his head back. _No! No! Whatever it is go away! I don't want to see anymore! I don't want to feel that anymore!_

"Dobe! Look at me!"

Sapphire eyes shot open. The brightness of the light that greeted his eyes caused instant tears to form in the corners of his eyes but he didn't want to close them. He knew that voice. It didn't sound so distant anymore. It was one that set his blood running a little faster with both excitement and annoyance. He knew the feeling of the warmth that wrapped his waist and held his head.

"Naruto…"

Naruto blinked slowly as he tilted his head towards the sound of the softly uttered word of his name. It was so soft, so caring, and with so much concern that the tears from the light changed to tears of relief and sorrow. Sapphire eyes locked with onyx and for a moment in eternity they just looked at each other. Naruto sighed softly as the hand holding his head slipped through his golden hair. Naruto's breathing was coming out in hiccupping gasps as the cool hand of the man holding him cupped his cheek.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly as a hot puff of the raven's breath tickled his nose and uncovered cheek. "Dobe…what happened?"

Naruto took a few stuttering breaths as he continued to look down at the man holding him. He knew that he should be wondering where they were or why he was sitting in Sasuke's lap while he leaned his back against Kakashi's car but the only thing that mattered at the moment was the cool, deep onyx eyes that were locked on his.

"I…I don't really know…" The words were barely above a whisper. He didn't think he could speak any louder if he tried.

"You suddenly starting acting weird in the car," Sasuke's thumb upon Naruto's cheek started to gently rub the lingering tears from his eye, "You tried to jump over me to get out of the car and then suddenly you screamed. You're eyes rolled back and I caught you."

Naruto licked his lips as he saw the truth of the matter in Sasuke's eyes. But how was he going to explain what even he didn't understand. He had never seen dead people before. _No wait…I don't think that she is dead. But than what would she be? _Naruto closed his eyes as his body naturally sought out the warmth and protection that Sasuke's body could and would offer.

"I don't know what happened Sasuke. I've never had that happen before. I think I was seeing a ghost but I don't think that she is dead."

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see the concerned and confused face of the Uchiha. Naruto bit his lip waiting for Sasuke to answer him or at least say something. After all he was there. He would have seen her too. _You idiot! Of course he didn't see her. You're the one who is all freaky and messed up. Sasuke is just a normal guy._

"Sasuke you can let me up now. I think that if we talk to Kakashi he will take you home."

Naruto made to stand up but the grip around his waist tightened. A golden eyebrow rose as Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth slightly as he glared at Sasuke, "Stop calling me that teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto's expression softened as he sighed. He reached up and removed Sasuke's hand from his cheek but didn't let the cool hand escape his grasp. "I'm nothing but trouble Sasuke. I always have been. I'm not normal and I never will be. There are things about me that even I can't explain. It would be better to leave now."

Sasuke growled out and before Naruto could even think to move Sasuke's face was right in front of his. Their noses were touching and Naruto had gone crossed eyed as he tried to stare into Sasuke's face. "No." Naruto's eyes widened as his lips were captured in an aggressive, possessive kiss.

Sasuke's body shot forward as he pressed himself completely into Naruto. The blonde gasped as they connected and that was all the invitation that Sasuke needed before he slipped his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto's eyes rolled as the overwhelming sensation that was purely Sasuke overrode all his thinking abilities.

He didn't know how it had happened or even why but his body always came to life whenever he was near the youngest Uchiha. There was something about the raven that called to him. Called to his more animalistic instincts. He knew that he should be pushing Sasuke away from him but he wanted nothing more than to pull him closer.

A gently flick of Sasuke's tongue against his own drew a deep growl of pleasure from the back of Naruto's throat. The warm, slick, tantalizing tongue of Uchiha Sasuke played, toyed and tortured his mouth. He couldn't think and he didn't want to. Everything got quiet when he was with Sasuke. He didn't hear or feel things around him. It was the first time that he felt normal and felt needed.

Naruto's hands ran up Sasuke's chest as he shifted slightly on Sasuke's lap. He needed to feel more of the raven haired man. He wanted to touch everywhere and only wished that he had more hands to do it with. Sasuke's moan of bliss spurred Naruto on as his hand found root in Sasuke's silken hair.

Naruto's head flew back as Sasuke bucked his hips up into Naruto's. Air couldn't get into the blonde's lungs fast enough as he panted and gasped at the electrifying sensation that that small move caused him. Naruto yelped out as Sasuke's lips found residency at his pulse point. Sasuke's wickedly talented lips, teeth and tongue mapped, lapped, and christened the sensitive flesh.

The world was whipping and swirling in varying dots and explosions of white flashing lights as Sasuke bit, sucked, and licked at his tan neck. Naruto meowed huskily as Sasuke's canine trailed his neck. It was too much and yet Naruto wanted more. He wanted to be normal and under Sasuke's touches he was and yet he knew, deep inside he knew, that he was being treasured.

Sasuke was somehow able to not only stop the other voices he was hearing but he was somehow able to lock on his. He knew what Naruto wanted even if he didn't say it. He loved the feel of Sasuke nipping at his collar bone. He purred when his Adam's apple was kissed gently. He melted when Sasuke's hot breath drifted over the wetness on his flesh that he had caused.

_How can he do this to me?! _Naruto panted as Sasuke pulled back. Slowly Naruto's head jetted forward until he was once again level with Sasuke. Naruto licked his lips as he looked into the deep fathoms of Sasuke's eyes. But what he saw made him sigh. He knew it was too good. "Sasuke let me go."

Sasuke's clouded eyes slowly narrowed as they took on a more heated glare and this look, Naruto knew, had never to do with what they were doing moments ago. "Excuse me."

Naruto pushed against Sasuke as he used force to pull himself away from the raven. Sasuke was up and gripping his wrist before Naruto even turned around. "Answer me Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at he stared from the death like grip on his wrist to the cold demanding eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. "Answer what?"

"What the hell was that just now! I know you liked it!"

Naruto sighed as he reached up and rubbed his temple. _At least while it lasted I felt treasured. It was good enough knowing that even for the briefest of moments I was wanted for me._ "I'm not saying I didn't like it. But you are still like so many others. I will not be thought of as a toy."

"I would never—"

"Think of me as a toy?!" Sapphire eyes darkened as they narrowed. "I saw it in your eyes. I still feel it radiating off of you."

Sasuke growled as he tightened his grip and pulled Naruto to him. "What are you talking about _now_?!"

Naruto twisted his wrist in hopes of getting free but the Uchiha had a very good grip on him. "Lust! I feel it coming off you in waves! You just want my body! I'm not a toy!"

Sasuke made to open his mouth but a cough coming from behind Naruto drew both their attention. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw Kakashi standing in front of the car. Standing beside him was his partner that Naruto had met on a few previous occasions. Obito looked a little nervous while Kakashi smiled at the two of them with his idiotic smile plastered across his face.

"As much fun as it is to watch a lovers spat." Kakashi's smile, if possible, got larger, "We need Naruto to come and have a look at the crime scene now."

Naruto could sense that Sasuke was going to yell something and after everything that had happened he didn't have the energy or the will to stop another fight. So Naruto quickly freed himself from Sasuke and walked towards Kakashi and Obito.

"Show me the way Kakashi. I still have to work tonight."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Of course. Go on ahead with Obito. I need to make sure that Sasuke-_kun_ here knows how to act when entering a crime scene."

Naruto just shrugged as Obito waved happily at Naruto as the blonde walked over to him. He just wanted to get this over with. The visions that had vanished from his mind were coming back now and he had a feeling that the girl that he had seen before played a major role it what had happened inside the pillars that loomed in the distance.

/…/…/

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that this chapter is a day late and that it is shorter than my other chapters. It is a really busy time for me right now. I will be moving in a little under two weeks and there is a lot that needs to be done before then. I tried to have this chapter out yesterday but it wasn't happening.

Also I don't know if I will be updating until **after** my move. I will be losing the internet in about a week and half and then I won't have it again for another week and half. So the next update won't be for about three weeks.

But I will make a deal with all my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters. I don't like the fact that I will leaving you all hanging. So if I get 25 or more reviews I will update on the 21st of April. I have the day off to make moving arrangements with the moving company but I don't see it taking me all day. I know it is a lot to ask but I am really busy and at the same time I feel so guilty about making everyone wait.

If I don't get the reviews I will understand and I make sure that I update the first chance I get once I have internet again. I will make it up to everyone as well and make sure that the chapter is **extra** long and there will be more SasuNaru limes =^_^=

Love you all loads and loads for all your support!! Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews!! Huggles Tal ^_^


End file.
